Pain and Suffering
by Crystal Sora
Summary: YxY Yugi disappeared after a fight with Yami,5 years later he reappears changed in a lot of ways,was it because of the fight or was it something else,and will Yami be able to tell Yugi how he feel towards him and will Yugi break the spell if there is one
1. The Return

Pain and Suffering

The return

"…" talking  
'…' thinking  
(…) just me talking

(Insert Yu-Gi-Oh them tune:  
Yo yo yo yo yo your move!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Your move!

Yu-Gi-Oh! It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!

Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)

Your move!

Yu-Gi-Oh is king of games!

It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!

Yu-Gi-Oh! ( -Oh -Oh -Oh!)

Part: 1?

Warnings: Talks of, beatings, rape, suicide may contain Yaoi, boy/boy relationships Tea bashing, bad words, cutting, blood

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairings: YxY hints of BxR, MxM SxJ and in the past YxA

Rating: T (may go up)

Disclaimer: I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh;

Description: YxY Yugi disappeared after a fight with Yami, 5 years later he reappears changed in a lot of ways, was it because of the fight or was it something else, and will Yami be able to tell Yugi how he feel towards him and will Yugi break the spell.

Ok this is my first time writing something like this so bear with me)

**

* * *

It was a dark stormy night, thunder and lighting, rumbling and flashing every so often, the rain came crashing down, onto a man that seemed to be dressed in blue pants and a black t-shirt , making it cling to him like a second skin his long hair stuck to him too some it hang down around his face his bangs that framed his face where now covering is eyes just barely, also the rain while make his body wet, but the rain was just sliding off of his bat like wings, seeing has the rain was getting harder, he found shelter in a near by tree kneeling down on a branch resting his devil like tail hang down and swayed to the wind, knowing his chances of getting hit by lighting where higher, but it was that best place to find shelter himself, even if there was no one around, right who would be out in a storm this bad, no one in there right mind would be, after resting for 5 minutes and nearly getting hit, he took of, flying against the wind was easy, just then a strike of lighting that just missed him, but the heat from it managed to burn part of his right wing which knocked him of balance, revering quickly, he turned it the wing as saw what had happened 'That'll hurt tomorrow' he thought not being bothered to heal it, just encase he lost himself or got spotted and that was something he didn't want, slowly the rain began to turn to light rain drops, the thunder and lighting stopped, it looked like to storm was coming to an end, he smiled as he saw his destination he clucked 'As soon as it gets close the storms clears up' the thought again, smiling again soon he'll be home and back where he belongs.****

* * *

**

"**5 years and still no sign of Yugi Motou, Yugi went missing from the turtle Game shop no one has seen him since so if you seen him or heard him please contact Domino police as soon as possible his friend on family miss him dearly and want him back safe and sound…now we have Fred with the weather over to you Fred"**

**5 years, if only he hadn't of yes to Tea, when she asked him out, Yugi was right all she wanted was his body and to get popular she did a blood good job of it, but he had changed that when he had broke up with her, man was that a show, it wasn't until after saying yes to Tea he had found out that the person he loved more than any thing was Yugi but when he finely got the change to tell him it was too late, Yugi was gone, as the years went by the hope of find him grew weaker and weaker until there was no hope in finding him, everyone had lost hope of Yugi reappearing, Yami did have some hope that one day he would return, safe and sound, so he could tell him how he felt, he walked over to the window and saw that the storm was clearing up, sitting on the window sill he saw a picture neatly framed, the picture was of his friends taken about 1 year ago, when they had just finished college, sadly Yugi wasn't there seeing as he was missing , but Tea was though, why was she in it? Well that was something he didn't want to know seeing as he and Tea had broke up about 4 years before the picture was taken, placing that picture back down, he sighed and leaned his onto the window, he wasn't going to like tomorrow, seeing as it would be the day that 5 years ago Yugi had ran away, they didn't know if had had or not, but still there was some hope that he was, Yami believed that he was, he also felt that he was too, just then Yugi's Grandpa came into the and then turned the TV off and saw Yami propped up against the window 'Poor boy' he thought,**

"**Yami?" he asked**

"**Yes Mr. Motou" Yami replied**

"**Yami call me Grandpa, but still it's time for bed you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, since your starting university" **

**All Yami did was nod and head up the stairs.**

**

* * *

**

**On a hillside outside Domino stood a man he looked to be in his early 20's his dripping wet clothes still stuck to him, the rain still came but it was only a drizzle a calm one at that, his still stuck to him too, he used one of his fingers to brushed his bangs from his faces so he could now see more clearly, he looked out onto a city landscape, many buildings still had lights on he crouched down making his blue pants that where so torn that one more rip could make them fall off, his black t-shirt was in the same condition cling to him more making them tighter around his body, knowing it would be best if he withdrew his wings and tail, so he seemed normal even if he wasn't as he withdrew the back into his body he looked out onto the city one thing that wasn't clear why had he returned was because of his past, was it because the one he loved was there, maybe he could break the spell placed on him 'when the one you love, loves you back the spell would be broken and you'll be back to normal' whispered a voice in his head, but the one he loved would never love him after what he had been though no one would but it was better then being back at that place and so he made his descent into the small city even if he maybe didn't belong there.**

* * *

(Short, I know but this came into my head ...don't ask, well what do you think please let me know,

3 reviews:- the next chapter

Until next time cya)


	2. Welcome Back

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
'…' thinking  
(…) just me talking

/…/ something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

//…// Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind (both of these will be explain later in the story)

Part: 2/?

Disclaimer: I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence.

Description: YxY Yugi disappeared after a fight with Yami, 5 years later he reappears changed in a lot of ways, was it because of the fight or was it something else, and will Yami be able to tell Yugi how he feel towards him and will Yugi break the spell.

dragonlady222: - thanks; you'll have to see if it is, this chapter should help

Blue Bull: - Thanks; I know that my grammar can be a little of, but thanks for helping

Panguins-in-American-Oh-my: - thanks I will oh and nice user name

Meatofevil: - I'm guessing you're asking if that demon like person was Yugi then this chapter will tell you that)

**

* * *

****Welcome back**

**As the sun rose over the small city of Domino, the sun rays filtered into a small warehouse, the fell though an open window the hit a man making him stir and slowly woke him up, he was used to the sun waking him up everyday, it had for the past 5 years otherwise no…don't go there that in the past he escaped he was free well was he…shaking his head he got up slowly up that didn't help the fact that he was now clothes less since his clothes where now nothing but rags sighing what was he going to do he could go out there naked.**

**/now there's an idea/**

**//shut up you I'm not in the mood//**

**/ohhhh someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor this morning/**

**//…where else could I sleep hey//**

**/true but to help with your clothes problem why don't think of the clothes you want to were and I'll make them appear for you, because I'm nice that way//**

**//you nice there's understatement but if you say so//**

**He closed his eyes and imagined the perfect outfit and to his surprise when he opened his eyes he was wearing it.**

**/see now don't say I'm not nice and don't give you stuff/**

**The man ignored the comment and headed out of the battered door after picking up his rags that used to be this clothes, he didn't have the time to talk he had things to do and a person to find.**

**

* * *

****So far today had gone from bad to worse in the matter of hours first the sun had woken him up, while he was having the greatest dream ever and that was the Yugi had come back and told him that he loved him, but those evil sun breams woke him up and when the tried to ignore then he ended yup coming face to face with the floor the what scared him the most was when he went into Yugi room and what he saw freaked him out right now he was waited for Ishizu to turn up so he could show her and maybe she might clear some light on the subject. **

**After 5 minutes Ishizu, Malik and his yami/boyfriend Marik, Yami was jealous of both the other yami's they both had their lights has their boyfriends and he didn't he had made the mistake of making him leave and now all he had his puzzle, specking of the puzzle, he hadn't gone near Yugi part of it, it brought back too many memories, but to day was different, he needed to have something that might hold the key to find out if he was alive but when he saw it to scared the hell out of him.**

**The puzzle was almost completely black expect for the eye that was on the front of it, when he picked it up, it was so cold that it almost froze his hand the eye wasn't any better is was cool to the touch, but the puzzle shouldn't be like that, that's why he needed to see Ishizu and fast**

"**Hello Phar…Yami, are you ok you seem a little off" Ishizu spoke braking Yami out of his thoughts**

"**Isn't he always" chuckled Marik which he then ended up with a elbow to the gut from his light**

"**Is there something you wanted to see me about it sounded important when you asked me to meet you this morning?"**

**All Yami did was brings Yugi's puzzle out, that was it after a while Ishizu took the puzzle of Yami and flinched at the coldness of it.**

"**This can't be… if Yugi has dead it would have gone cold not black, that must mean…that Yugi's soul had almost been turned to nothing but evil and darkness, but luckily it all hasn't there still some light left"**

**Those words filled Yami with both happiness and dread, Yugi was alive but almost filled with darkness, was the worse then him being dead, how could the day get any worse.**

**

* * *

****As he walk though the streets of Domino he had gotten quite a lot of strange looks from people but he ignored them, walking thought here was new to him sure he'd done it before…'No stop thinking about that place it's over, it destroyed I destroyed it, _he_ doesn't control me anymore'**

**Soon after having a some debate in his head he reached Domino park, he look at a rear by tree and saw what looked to be a poster, as he got closer he found to be a missing poster on it, it had the words MISSING a picture of what he used to look like 5 years ago and his name with contact details if he was found, looking around he grabbed the poster and ripped it from the tree looked at the placed it in his pocket decide that this tree would be the best place from him to hang out until he knew that Yami was free climbing it was easy, he found himself a nice branch to sit on, leaning against the trunk of the tree he slowly drew out his tail and wrapped around the tree to keep his balance in the distance he could see Yami and 3 other people walking to school, the other people didn't matter to him only Yami did.**

**

* * *

****He had been up there for longer then he'd remember or cared about but he didn't care he kept himself entertained even if it was just sleeping, feeling that need of his return, he looked around and saw no one was there to see what the hell, he pulled out his pocket knife pulling out the small knife form it's compartment , how he had gotten it was nothing too important he held the knife in this right hand and placed his left down on his lap placing the knife down on to the wrist and made one cut along it, that felt better, he lifted his now cut wrist to his mouth and licked along it, after tasting his own blood he looked for a away to clover it up looking around his saw this old clothes which where now useless rags thinking 'what the heck' picking them up he ripped a small bandage out of it and tied it around this cut, sighing what to do with the rest then he saw it a bin that was by the tree, he smirked after ripping more of the cloth into bit he placed the knife back into his pocket, he made a small game and that was to see how many bits of clothing he could get into the bin, after a while he was out of chucking material and was back to doing nothing, he then noticed that the local bin man was coming around collecting the bins, he smiles as he picked the black bag out of the bin and chuck it into the lorry, little did the man know that he's just gotten rid of the only remaining part of the missing boy, his old self.** **

* * *

****Today had not been a good day so far he had found out that Yugi might be evil; he was glad he wasn't dead, and that Tea was still trying to get him back but it wasn't working he had made that mistake once he wasn't doing it again and besides he loved Yugi and hated himself for driving him away, he was glad to be home, he didn't stay long as he needed sometime to think about what he had heard this morning**

"**Yami where are you going?" asked a worried Solomon**

"**I'm going for a walk I need to clear me head it that ok, Mr. Motou?"**

"**That's ok Yami just be back before tea and Yami…don't call me Mr. Motou call me grandpa"**

**Yami smiled slight and nodded then headed out the door.**

**

* * *

****Finding the park was the best place to think, he found a nearby bench and sat down and sighed he heard a rustle up in the trees, when he looked up to see what had coursed it he saw a man up the staring up into the sky, then he heard the most beautiful voice when the man started to sing**

"**Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?" **

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

**  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
isn't something missing?  
Isn't something... **

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"

**Those words made him think lowering his head and said "Aibou"**

"**Yes"**

**He didn't expect any reply he shot his head up and watched the man jump from the tree and land in front of him, the man had longish black hair that trailed down his back with crimson tips that seemed to outline this hair and a few blond bangs that fitted around the edge of this face, a black beanie (A/n I think that's what they're called but just encase it like a ski hat with out the ball on the top) was placed over his head and the tops of his ear where tucked under them, a few silver studs where seen on both his ears his eyes were the colour amethyst but had hints of Crimson in them, both eyes appeared to be outlined with black and in the corner that was closer to his ears appeared to be a blackened bird . He stood dressed in black baggy jeans with a few rip's in them which was led up by a belt, on the belt where lots of chains hanging from random places, he wore a black tank top, on the font of it was a skull that was surrounded with flames, with the words, 'Bite Me' written on it, a spiked dog collar around his neck, two black leather studded bracelets and black fingerless gloves his nails where also black, also around this neck was a small necklace.**

"**Yugi?"**

"**Yes Yami that's me"**

"**But it can't be, you're not Yugi"**

**Slightly taken back from what Yami said but he knew when Yami saw him he would think that**

"**Fine ask me any question that only Yugi would know and I answer it wrong then I'm not Yugi and I'll leave you alone"**

**Yami thought for a moment 1 question only Yugi would know**

"**Okay then who am I really"**

'**That would throw him off' Yami thought**

"**hmm…well your Yami, that 5,000 years ago was an ancient Pharaoh called Atem, who locked himself way to save his people from Zork, then I solved the puzzle and after getting the god cards and finding your memory we had to duel, I won it and you had to leave, but you didn't you stayed and when I asked you why all you said was that you loved someone and didn't want to leave that person or your friends"**

**After 'Yugi' had finished the look on Yami's face was speechless**

"**Now do you believe that I am Yugi, how would an impostor know that hey?"**

'**he is Yugi, he's back' Yami thought has he smiles and pulled Yugi into I hug, Yugi slight tensed but relaxed when he remember the person hugging him was Yami and wasn't going to hurt him**

"**I'm so sorry I didn't think it was you, you look so different, but I guess that what happens when you're gone for 5 years" Yami said hold Yugi has if he was a lifeline**

**Yugi stood there in Yami's arms and thought atleast he accept me on what I now look like, but will accept me when he finds out what I've done and had done to me,**

**Meanwhile Yami was thinking of something completely different 'please don't make this a dream, I don't want to wake up and find it's not, he's back and I'm not letting him go again'**

**

* * *

****Meanwhile somewhere hidden and unknow to anyone**

"**You there…go and find him, I want him back he is needed, but don't attack him yet just find him and when you do report back to me"**

**A small boy with demon wings nodded and quickly took off leaving a man dressed in a black cloak nothing but his dark almost red crimson eyes and smiles appeared as he thought**

'**He will return if it's the last thing that I do, I can't have him destroy masters' return, after all he is needed to it and his not complete yet, so little Yugi your attack didn't do what you'd hope it would, it just shows what your capable of and I hope to make sure that, that power goes to good use after all you are or where the brightest light'**

* * *

(And we end it here, have any guessed who that man is at the end, he does have name of course but I bet you wont guess it right until I tell you, oh and who are what was Yugi talking too in his mind so many questions and only I know the answers oh well I guess you'll have to review to find out what happens next, also i think this is the londest chapter i've writen for any of my stories.

the song that Yugi sung was missing by Evanescence which i do not own

As last time 3 reviews equals chapter 3

Until next time bye)


	3. Back were you belong

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
'…' thinking  
(…) just me talking

/…/ something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

//…// Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind (both of these will be explain later in the story)

Part: 3/?

Disclaimer: I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

Description: YxY Yugi disappeared after a fight with Yami, 5 years later he reappears changed in a lot of ways, was it because of the fight or was it something else, and will Yami be able to tell Yugi how he feel towards him and will Yugi break the spell.

dragonlady222:-Thanks

Hatori36:- thanks for that, wow I made he look cute that wasn't what I was going for but oh well, here the update sorry it wasn't fast but I had to write it

E ():- wow I made him hot, I don't really know what I was going for when I changed Yugi, but oh well, and thank you for giving me an idea on how I can put Tea into it and include Yugi, there is something about the villain that I forgot the mention sorry but I'll say it at the end)

**

* * *

Back were you belong**

**They stood there in what seemed to be hours but only were minutes; Yami was the first to move he moves so he had Yugi where an arms length apart but he kept his hands on Yugi's shoulders, looking into his eyes he saw, change in his eyes, I could place a finger on the many emotions that where seen, but at the same time Yugi was staring into Yami's eyes, confusion, Yugi was confused why was Yami holding him like this, didn't Yami want him out of his life, wasn't Yami with Tea, so many questions as he was about to ask one he was pulled in other hug by Yami and this time he hugged back,**

"**I missed yo so much Yugi; you don't know how much I have"**

**Yugi remanded quiet, the only thing that ran though this mind was 'wasn't Yami going out with Tea'**

**Yami broke the hug once again, "we'd better go home grandpa will be happy to see you, back"**

**All Yugi could do was nod**

**

* * *

****After walking back to their and stopping Yugi from wondering, but in the end Yami had placed Yugi in front of him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck and lead him home this again confused Yugi, upon entering the house/game shop they where met with the aroma of food, which was something Yugi wasn't used to**

"**Grandpa I'm home and guess how I found?"**

"**Welcome home Yami, please don't tell me Joey has turned up wanting food"**

**Yami chucked slightly and Yugi just rolled his eyes, Yami still had his arms around his neck,**

"**Hmm… no …but I think you better come and see"**

**The sound of foot steps came nearer and near then a gasp came from Solomon **

"**Yugi is that you?"**

"**Yeah who did you expect Ku…" he didn't finish what he was saying his eyes widened 'no not him, his gone and not coming back he can't to that to me'**

"**Yugi…Yugi"**

**He was broken out of his thoughts by Yami calling his name**

"**Huh" he replied**

"**You zoned out on us Yugi, what happened where have you been, we've all been worried about you" Solomon said with sadness in his voice**

"**It's nothing important"**

"**What do you mean it's not important" both Solomon and Yami asked**

"**It just not and anyway I wouldn't wish what happened to me on my worst enemy"**

**And with that Yugi left Yami's grip and headed up the stairs felling a bit uneasy over the whole thing of being back in his home, 1 of the last places he wanted to be, well it was better the back there any where was better than being there**

**Both Yami and Solomon watched his leave**

"**I wonder why he said that." Yami asked more to himself than anything else**

"**I don't know Yami but look on the Brightside, he's back safe and sound and you didn't call me Mr. Motou as you always do"**

**All Yami did was smiles slightly 'yea he's back, I don't care if he's changed and might be evil, he still is Yugi, I love him no matter what he's been though' he though look up the stairs.**

**

* * *

**

**He sat on this bed in his room looking around there was a thin layer of dust covering everything he sighed and looked around seeing the curtains were shut and the door was locked he decided to check his wing, closing his eyes he drew out this black bat like wings they weren't that big, he looked at the damaged wing was saw it was healing quite quickly, and didn't need to be healed, there was some good and bad points about his transformation 1 was that if he was never hurt he could heal it but that made that part that was healed weak, as one of his friends had found out, another one was that even if her didn't heal then they would heal quickly, withdrawing his wings back into his body the looked around, sighing again he got up and headed to the door and into the bathroom after picking up a towel and headed for a shower.**

**As he let the water from the shower fall on him he felt the dirtiness leave his body like it was being washed away, he stood there totally lost and confused 'why did Yami hold me like that, was it because of my wondering, or was it something else, no it can't be Yami is dating Tea, he has to be, why was he happy to see me, didn't he hate me for what I said, why did he miss me, I'm not something to be missed, I'm nothing' Yugi thought feeling himself start to panic**

**/it's ok Yugi remember your not there anymore your safe here, there's no reason to panic, calm down don't let your emotion get to you otherwise your necklace with show where you are and that wont be good/**

**It wasn't the voice that he'd talked to this morning; it was anther, the one he liked and always calmed him down no matter what.**

**After that he stepped out of the shower, as soon as he did he felt the dirtiness return he shivered slightly and wrapped the towel around him and headed into his room, to find Yami in it with what appeared to be clothing**

**Yami was staring he couldn't help it Yugi standing there in nothing but a towel, Yami blushed it was a sight to see, but what he saw on Yugi's body scared him scars both old and new,**

"**Is there something you want Yami?" Yugi asked crossing his arms over his chest**

"**Err…yea…seeing as you only have what you're wearing with you, I thought I'd give you some of mine until we err…go shopping for you" Yami replied**

"**Thanks Yami" Yugi said smiling slightly as he took the clothes from Yami**

"**Grandpa, had almost finished cooking dinner do you want any many?"**

"**No I'm not hungry"**

"**But Yugi…"**

"**I said I'm not hungry!" Yugi shouted at Yami**

**Yami stood there shocked and slow walked out of the door.**

* * *

**Yugi sat on his bed in the black pajamas Yami gave him, looking at his hands on his right hand was a bar cold and under it was the numbers 001369, and on his left was the letters P.O.A.P. and 2 birds that looked the ones on his eyes, the bird crossed over, he hated them both, how he wanted to cut them off, but didn't as he needed them, then suddenly his stomach rumbled, feeling hungry he stared at it hoping it would go away, but then another one came, sighing he decided to get something too eat, he hadn't eaten in ages grabbing his fingerless gloves and placing the on his hands, heading down the stairs he heard Yami and his grandpa talking, about something**

"**Why hello Yugi, I guessing that your now hungry and would like something to eat" grandpa asked**

**Yugi nodded slight feeling guilty for what he had said to Yami**

**Solomon chuckled and got up and went into the kitchen "then take a seat I'll get you some then, its ok" **

**With that Yugi took a seat next to Yami and once the food was placed in front of his he started to feel sick, what happened next he could remember but as soon as her finished chewing it bit food he had picked up he was heading to the downstairs bathroom and throwing up into the toilet he felt a hand rub his back as he continued to empty his stomach, he then found himself oh the sofa with a glass of water and a very concerned grandpa and Yami, **

"**Sorry about that I guess when I've lived with not eating for sometime and if you lucky to get fed it's just gruel" Yugi spoke quietly gasps where heard from both Yami and Solomon **

"**It's ok Yugi I understand, listen I have to ask you something, those things around your eyes what are they, and how did you get them" Solomon said kneeling down next to Yugi**

"**I don't want to talk about it and its not important, but nothing that was done to me, I wanted, it was all forced on me" Yugi replied getting up "I'm going to get some sleep" and with what Yugi left the room and headed up the stairs**

**Solomon looked to where Yugi had been the HE turned to Yami who at the moment in time and both his hands clenched and looked like he'd explode**

"**When I get my hands on the people who did that to Yugi, they will pay with there life" Yami hissed between his teeth**

**

* * *

**

**Yugi sat again on his bed with the covers over his legs he looked out of the window and thought**

'**Well I'm back, not like I really want to be but I guess it's better that where I once was, why is Yami acting it he cares he told he that he didn't that I was worthless just like he did, but Yami was angry at the time well I guess I'm safe here, I'd better get some sleep I hope I don't have those nightmares tonight'**

**Before he went to sleep he lay down and pull the covers over him and fell asleep as soon has he turned over.**

* * *

(Ok that's chapters done, not much, but it helps with something

Ok I forget to add at the end of the last chapter that the villain that is after Yugi is an OC I made him up, but you can still try and guess his name if you want so, so far we know (well you know, I already know who he is) the first 2 letters of his name are 'KU…' any thoughts well let me know what you think, anyway there will be a big clue in the next chapter where Yugi get reunited with his friends, what could be the clue well you'll have to wait and see and remember:

3 reviews equals the next chapter

Until next time cya)


	4. Meeting Friends

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
'…' thinking  
(…) just me talking

/…/ something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

//…// Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind (both of these will be explain later in the story)

Part: 4/?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

Description: YxY Yugi disappeared after a fight with Yami, 5 years later he reappears changed in a lot of ways, was it because of the fight or was it something else, and will Yami be able to tell Yugi how he feel towards him and will Yugi break the spell.

dragonlady222:- Thanks, don't worry he will soon and yea he has

InsaneYGOlover: - thanks, that will be in the next chapter…I hope

A.YamiYugi:- thanks will do

Panguins-in-American-Oh-my: - thanks

yamiyugi23:- thanks this is what happens next

This chapter contain the name of the villain that is after Yugi, well he's not in it…wait and see)

**

* * *

Meeting Friends**

"**I don't get that school of yours Yami, you go back for 1 day and already you're off with the fact that the school heating won't turn on, it still September you can go with out heat until late November"**

**Yami smiled at Grandpa and at his outburst it was like he wanted to get rid of him, but he knew why he was acting like that, he did have a point, but still he found it funny, he then looked over to Yugi who was rolling a marble between his hands watching it with his eyes, a silence filled the room until Yugi started talk to what seemed to be to himself**

"**You know people say that 1 of the signs of craziness it that people start to see things, but we all see thing what is it we say…thing so how can that be used as a sign of craziness, also they say that hearing things is also another sign of craziness what we hear things all the time as well so why do they say that, does that mean that everyone is crazy…" he stopped there blinked a few times the returned to his marble, Yami and Solomon just looked at each other then at Yugi who was still playing with the blue marble and acting if nothing had happened, then they looked back at each other as if saying ok that happened there then the phone rang, making Yami and Solomon jump, but Yugi didn't he just kept playing with his marble which made Yami wish he could send the marble to the shadow realm, but resisted not to, as it might upset Yugi and Yami didn't want that, getting up Yami picked up the phone and answered it (the phone convo will be in script so it does confuse you)**

**Yami: hello, Yami speaking who is calling**

**Someone: Yo Yam is Joey**

**Yami: Oh hi Joey what the matter?**

**Joey: well just so you know me, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik are coming over do work on our homework**

**Yami mm…ok but Jo there's something I need…**

**Joey: ok man will be over in a few mins bye…click**

**After that Yami put the phone back and rejoined the table, and told Solomon what had happened, Solomon only chucked and said **

"**They'll be in for a surprise when they see…"he turned to where Yugi was seated to find that he had left his seat but the marble was still there on the table"…where he went" **

**Then the next thing they knew they where meat with Joey, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik.**

**

* * *

**

**Yami looked out of the window and saw it had started raining again, he had became very worried he hadn't found Yugi anywhere he'd looked everywhere in the house, his room, Yugi's room everywhere and there was no sign of Yugi, at this moment in time he, Joey, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik were sitting in the living room working on there math problems when Solomon came into the room he looked at Yami and asked,**

"**Found him yet?"**

"**No and I've looked everywhere, it's like he's gone that what happened 5 years ago"**

**Everyone apart Joey who was still trying to work a problem the at the others had solved sometime ago, was looking at Yami and Solomon with the what are you on about look which Yami and Solomon choose to ignore, little did they know that the back door had opened and shut letting someone in and walking to the living room door.**

**Silence covered the room Yami and Solomon wondering where Yugi was, and the others apart from Joey wondering who they where looking for, suddenly the silence was broken by Joey shouting**

"**I've got it, I've got it"**

**Just as the others where about to answer and reply came by someone from the door way**

"**Well don't give it to me, I don't want it"**

**Everyone in the room turned to see that Yugi stood in the door way, well only Yami and Solomon knew it was Yugi, the others didn't, Yugi stood there with his clothes soaked and his hair dripping with what seemed to be rain water, Solomon turned to him and asked**

"**Yugi were you out in that weather?"**

"**Yea, I was, what are you going to do about it"**

**The way Yugi had replied shocked them all, he would never reply like that what**

"**Why were you out in that?" Solomon asked**

"**Coz it calms me down it relaxes me, it makes me feel clean"**

**And with that he turned and headed upstairs he wasn't stupid he knew he'd catch a cold if he stayed in the clothes he had on right now, Solomon sighed and thought 'maybe this new attitude is linked to what happened to him while he was gone' he turned and decided to go and make a few calls to Yami's school, leaving the others **

"**Yami who was that, that can't be Yugi, can it? Seto asked after telling Joey that he had got the answer wrong and that they had already done that question, which made Joey mad and started shaking his fist at random things**

"**Yes that's Yugi he returned yesterday"**

"**How do you know it's him Pharaoh he may be an impostor" Bakura Shouted at Yami, while grabbing his collar,**

"**Kura put him down, he must be Yugi if Yami, say's he is, Yugi is his light, and he should know" Ryou said while placing a hand on Bakura's should making him let go of Yami**

"**I didn't think it was Yugi Ryou I thought it was an imposer until he asked me to ask him a question, that only 'Yugi' would know the answer too" Yami admitted**

"**And that was?"**

"**Who I was"**

"**Why that question Pharaoh?" asked Marik while Ryou Malik and Bakura all smacked there head with their hands**

"**Because anyone would just say that my name was Yami, I knew Yugi would say that I was a 5,000 year old Pharaoh and the reason why I stayed here and didn't go into the after life"**

**Just then Yugi re-entered the room dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a tank top with his black gloves on as well as his small necklace, which looked like a cat's eye but instead of a yellow background it was red, all he did was walk though and sit on the window sill and looked out and wrap one of his bangs around a finger, all the gang id was watch then slowly they all turned back to there work, glancing up at you Yugi every so often, it wasn't until Yugi began to sing that everyone stop what they where doing**

"**Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you **

I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you"

**Every one looked at each other then at Yugi the say thoughts running though there heads 'why did he just sing that and what does sit mean'**

**

* * *

**

**After a long day of doing work, listen to Yugi's random conversation with himself, and other stuff, it was time to go home, first Joey and Seto left then Marik and Malik, just as Ryou was about to leave he noted that Bakura wasn't with him, he was still in the living room staring at Yugi so Ryou walked up to him and tried to get his attention, after trying and trying and not getting though he decided to shout in his ear**

"**KURA!!!!!!!"**

**That knocked him out of his trance but what they didn't know is that the name Kura, had a affect on Yugi**

**They herd whimpering coming from Yugi as he pulled his knees up to his body and wrapped his arms around the and buried his head in them, he also began to shake, Yami seeing this. Ran to his side and tried to comfort him but all he got was**

"**No stay away from me, I don't want it, Stay way from me Kura I don't want to, leave me alone"**

**Yami tried every thing but when he finely wrapped is arm around Yugi and started to whisper comforting words to him, he calmed down and clag to yami like he was a lifeline.**

**Yami looked at Ryou and Bakura and that they where shocked, soon after that they left leaving Yami with Yugi in his arms, Solomon then entered the room and saw this but he decided not to question it he simply walked up to Yami and said**

"**I've got though to your school and told them about Yugi, they said they take him in, with no problem and that he'll be in every one of your classed"**

**All yami did was nod and just as Solomon was about to leave he said**

"**you'd better tell him soon"**

**Then he left leaving Yugi in Yami arms and Yami looking at Yugi with worry in his eyes and thinking "why did the name Kura have that affect on him, what does it mean did a person that is called Kura do something to my aibou, he will pay'**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile**

**A small boy with bat like wings landed on the hill tops outside Domino and looked onto the city, with anger in his eyes, sniffing the air he court the sent of the person we was looking for, and with that he flapped his wings and took of into the city with one thing on his mind**

'**Yugi your mine and this time you want get a way, master will have you back if it's the last thing that he does'**

* * *

(another chapter done what do you think and now you should the name of the villain, well one

As always with this story 3 reviews equals the next chapter

And here is a little bit of the next chapter

_As they walked to school, they had to stop every so often to stop Yugi from wondering off, so in the end Yami decided it'll be for the best if her wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck and lead him there, it seemed to help and the people around thought they where a couple_

'_I wish' thought Yami, but as the came to the school gate they saw something where a person that they didn't want to see is was…_

Want to know what happens well review and I'll cya next time)


	5. School Troubles

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
'…' thinking  
(…) just me talking

/…/ something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

//…// Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind (both of these will be explain later in the story)

-…- Hikari to Yami

--…--Yami to Hikari

Part: 5/?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

Description: YxY Yugi disappeared after a fight with Yami, 5 years later he reappears changed in a lot of ways, was it because of the fight or was it something else, and will Yami be able to tell Yugi how he feel towards him and will Yugi break the spell.

Ok I don't know if any of you have wondered but the songs Yugi sings aren't just random songs that I've picked the do have a meaning behind them

Missing (chapter 2) – Yugi has been miss for sometime and that he thinks that no one is missing him and that he wont be home again

Forgive me (chapter 4) – that Yugi feels after what happened with him and Yami, and also what Yami feels after what happened

Oh and yeah…fan art is appreciated (from any chapters)! Just tell me where I can find it or you can send it to my look on my profile down the bottom is the many ways of contacting me

This one of mine: www. deviantart. com / deviation / 44821872/

dragonlady222:-thanks; yeah Kura is one of them

yamiyugi23:- here it is

A.YamiYugi:- thanks, and here's the update

**

* * *

School Troubles**

**It had been 4 days since the incident with Yugi, it was now Monday, in since the day it happened Yugi couldn't bear to look at Yami, he knew he shouldn't of held him like that, Yami was with Tea, but why wasn't Yami going out and seeing her, had something happened while he was gone, he sighed and sat up in his bed, never since that day, his nightmares had come back, he didn't blame anyone, blaming people wouldn't make them go away, he looked at the clock he had been given it showed that the time was 5:01am, he had been awake for about ½ an hour, he knew he had to go to school today, he didn't want to, to go but he had to, at least he'll be with Yami for a while, he embraced his knees and laid his chin down on his knees today would be along day**

**

* * *

**

"**I'm not going" Yugi stated buy crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at both Solomon and Yami he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a top which on the front had a skull on it, and he also had his dog collar, black finger less gloves and his hat over his head, after a big debate in the end Yami just grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the shop, with his friends following him**

**As they walked to school, they had to stop every so often to stop Yugi from wondering off, so in the end Yami decided it'll be for the best if he wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck and lead him there, it seemed to help and the people around thought they where a couple**

'**I wish' thought Yami, but as the came to the school gate they saw something where a person that they didn't want to see is was Tea standing there in her usual outfit which was a little too sluty, in fact she looked like one, (use your Imagination to think of what she's wearing)**

**She smiled and walked, well run up to Yami but stopped when she saw Yami had his arms around someone, no some mans neck as she was about to ask and do her usual I'm going to try and get Yami back scheme which never worked but she was meet with **

"**Go away Tea, I'm not in the mood" from Yami as they walked past**

**This really confused Yugi; Bakura saw the confusion on Yugi's face and turned to Ryou who saw it too**

**-I don't think his told him yet-**

**--Nor do I Ryou, but I think he should tell him, and I think soon, it's really confusing him--**

**-You saw the confusion in his face as well?-**

**--Yes I did Ryou and I think we should tell Yami to tell him before something happens--**

**-Yes we should-**

**Their conversation was cut short by the sound of the bell ringing.**

**

* * *

**

**It felt like years until the bell went for lunch, Joey had pulled Yugi to the cafeteria to get some food, well Joey was the one getting the food, he just pulled Yugi with him, in a hope of reconnecting with his friend, mean while both Ryou and Bakura had pulled Yami away from the others to talk to him (I wonder what about)**

"**What do you two want?" Yami asked while crossing his arms over his chest, he was father annoyed at the face he had been pulled away from Yugi by not one but three people**

"**Well…we wondered if you…had told Yugi…that you and Tea aren't going out anymore?" Bakura asked in a 'we know something you don't' voice **

**Yami was about to reply with a yes I had but then realized that he hadn't, he mentally kicked him self and hang his head low**

"Y**ou better tell him Yami, he looked really confused this morning when you Tea to go away, and maybe one of the reasons he's a little distant from you, is that maybe after what happened that night when we saw him, and I shouted 'Kura' and the way he acted after that and the act you held him back, he still thinks that your still seeing Tea" Ryou told Yami while elbowing Bakura in the side ( I swear that his done that before...no that was Malik)**

**Yami looked at Ryou and smiled slightly, he then turned and nodding thanks to them both, he went to go and find Yugi and tell him**

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

**A small boy that looked to be no younger than 15 walked thought the streets of Domino, he had long hair that ended just above his shoulder blades which was the coloured a blood red he had sharp dark blue eyes that hid many secrets, he wore blue jeans and a red short sleeved shirt, with a lighting bolt on the front, he 'looked' normal until you got up close to him, he had both eyes outlined with black and in the corner that was closer to his ears appeared to be a blackened bird, On his right hand was a bar code and under it was the numbers 002203, and on his left was the letters P.O.A.P. and 2 birds that looked the ones on his eyes, but crossed over. He had black nails as well.**

**He growled he had to walk, and with draw his wings as he was now searching on the ground, he saw the humans going about their daily stuff, 'stupid humans' he thought, he grew annoyed ad Yugi's scent was coming and going, his red hair flew everywhere, but he didn't care, he was on a mission to make his master happy and he wasn't going to give up, suddenly his dark blue eyes lit up as he caught the strong scent of Yugi, 'Your mine little Yugi' he thought as he went off to find him.**

* * *

"**Yugi why is Joey in the bushes?" Yami asked as he saw a cretin blond haired 'boy' in the bushes trying to get out, and Yugi was leaning against a tree smirking he heard Joey saying something like 'he pushed me' and 'wait until I get my hands on him', Yami sighed and didn't want to know what happened all he knew that if Seto was near he would say that he was the only one that could make his mutt dirty, Yami stopped and shock his head he was not meant to think that, **

"**Yugi can I talk to you" Yami finely asked, all Yugi did was look at him push himself of the tree and walked up to him, they then headed off away from the others to talk in private**

**

* * *

**

**He stood in front of a school, 'trying to act normal hey Yugi good move but not good enough, as soon as I find you and retrieve you, there wont be anything normal about you, not that there is much anyway…now to find you'**

**

* * *

**

"**Yugi…I need to tell you something…that I should of told you a long time ago…" he turned to see Yugi still looking at him, standing there looking as if he was saying go now, I'm not going to interrupt so he continued**

"…**well you see, you where right about Tea, she was using me, to get popular and for my body, she didn't love me, I was wrong for what I said, I'm sorry I never believed you and…" he couldn't finish, he felt guilty. He was the one that drove Yugi out and look what happened to him, he then felt two arms circle him and pull him close, Yugi was hugging him, so he hugged back, this felt right.**

**

* * *

**

**Not to far away**

"**See I told you Bakura, I knew it would work out now we need to get them together"**

"**Ryou why don't you call me Kura anymore?"**

"**Because of what happened last time I called you that, I don't want Yugi to act like that again"**

**Bakura only huffed, never since that day when Ryou shouted Kura, and who Yugi reacted to it Ryou had stop calling him it, and he hated it

* * *

**

**He smirked he had found him, in the arm of another, he could get him now, but he found him, now all he had to do well tell his master where to find him and then…he saw Yugi looking over at him and then darted away, thinking he hadn't been seen...he was wrong

* * *

**

**Yugi looked over to where he had heard a rustle and saw him, even though he had quickly darted away he still saw him, he had been found and not only that, now Yami would be in danger, and would his friends, he had to do something…**

* * *

Ok that's a wrap, what do you think, oh and the 'boy' that found Yugi, is nameless he's does have a name yet, maybe you could come up with one for him

As always with this story 3 reviews equals the next chapter

And here is a little bit of the next chapter

_He looked up at the sky, he had been found, he could leave and find another place but what would happen to Yami, knowing it, he would kidnap him and his friends and do what he did to him, to try and get back, he sat on his bed, he had removed his fingerless gloves and was now in his pajamas , he show Yami enter his room and sit down next to him_

"_Yugi…_

Want to know what happens well review and I'll cya next time, and if I don't cya soon, merry Christmas and a happy new year

Just remember fan art is appreciated (from any chapters)


	6. The first attack, untold love told

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
'…' thinking  
(…) just me talking

/…/ something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

//…// Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind (both of these will be explain later in the story)

-…- Hikari to Yami

--…--Yami to Hikari

Part: 6/?

Description: YxY Yugi disappeared after a fight with Yami, 5 years later he reappears changed in a lot of ways, was it because of the fight or was it something else, and will Yami be able to tell Yugi how he feel towards him and will Yugi break the spell, if there is one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

Fan art is appreciated

Also, at anytime you can ask me questions on this fic, or anything really, I'll be happy to answer them

I love you every one, we've beaten my first Stories review count well we're at it but still anyway

InsaneYGOlover:- lol yea he did, thanks

yaoi90:-thanks

A.YamiYugi:- thanks merry Christmas and a happy new year to you too

yamiyugi23:- thanks you'll have to see, what happens

dragonlady222:- yes it was, Yami will, and you never Yugi might not run

Pyscho Kage Suma:-thanks

Panguins-in-American-Oh-my:-ok, ok

**

* * *

The first attack, untold love told**

**A few days later (after the end of the last)**

**2 caped men stood on the outskirts out the city of Domino, **

"**So you say he's here?" to taller of the two asked the shorter one**

"**Yes master, I saw him with my own eyes, and it's had not to miss him" the shorter of the two replied**

"**I knew he would return here, this is that place I found him, now there's the case of getting him back, hmm…we would need to weaken him, as he's too strong right now, that's where you come in Keith (he was the nameless boy from the last chapter), you will attack him, in a hope it will weaken him, we might do this several times but after each time come and find me, I'll be right here, do what you must to weaken him, but don't kill him but before we do that we much train you up a bit, I've seen and been against his power, and right now your no match for him"**

**The boy nodded **

**

* * *

**

**A few months later (after the last chapter)**

**Months had past, since Yami told Yugi that he wasn't seeing Tea anymore, both their relationship were better, the shared lots of hugs that sometimes out of the blue Yugi would randomly hug him, which made people think they were together, Joey tried and failed every time to get to re know Yugi and most of the time ended up in a bush somewhere, in fact if turned your back on Joey and Yugi and a bush was near by, when you turned back Joey would be in that bush, trying to get out and saying "wait until I get my hands on him", but Yami noticed something ever since that day, Yugi was keeping a eye out for something, he kept looking down alleys and around corners, after a while Yugi stopped because the thought that he had seen it all.**

**

* * *

Everyday would started out as now it was now, Yugi braking his alarm clock, Solomon then threatening to take away his marble if he didn't eat, seeing as Yugi had to get used to eating again, he would sometimes not eat as he was used to not eating so, Solomon had come up with a plan to get Yugi to get, it was easy, if Yugi didn't eat or refused too, take his marble away, that only appeared at meal times and threaten to smash it or throw it out, it worked every time, other times was, by now every had asked what had happened to Yugi and he would reply: 'It's nothing important and that he wouldn't wish that to happened on his worst enemy' after a while, he stopped saying it and when they lazing around to the Kaiba mansion Yugi randomly said**

"**If I had a bit of sanity back for every time i get asked what happened to me, I'd be back to normal and not insane" that made every wonder what had happened, and did Yugi think he was insane but why?**

**School had become a real pain, Tea had now 'moved on' from Yami, and now was trying to get Yugi, this made Yami angry, Yugi was his and no one else's, wait Yugi was his that wasn't right, but the way Yugi acted made him think that maybe Yugi did love him he hoped he did.**

**Ryou, Joey and Bakura kept tell him to tell Yugi his feelings, well Ryou and Joey were, he felt that Bakura was only doing it because Ryou had said something.****

* * *

****Keith walked though the streets again, looking for him, he had lost him again, why could be stay in one place, that would so much easier, as he was walking he spotted a girl with brown hair (guess who), he lunged for her and pushed to the wall and tighten his hand around her neck**

"**Will let me go" Tea (did you get it)**

"**No I will not let you go until I get what I need"**

**(Will you let me go  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go. (Let me go.) Ah  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no. sorry I shouldn't have been listen to ****Bohemian Rhapsody**

"**What do you need?" Tea asked trying to pry his hand off her neck, it didn't work**

"**Do you know were a Yugi might be, I have some unfinished business with him?"**

**Tea nodded and pointed to the park "he…he's in…at….the…park"**

**Keith smiles and let go of her neck and let her fall to the ground, just as he was about to leave he turned around and kicked her in the stomach and muttered something along the lines of**

"**Stupid human whore"**

**Before heading to the park**

**

* * *

The gang had decided to hang around at the park, 1) to get Yugi out of Solomon's hair and 2) well there was only one reason really and that was to get Yugi out of Solomon's hair, at this moment in time Yami was with Ryou, Bakura and Joey. Marik, Malik and Tristan were with Yugi, Tristan was going on out something and Yugi how was leaning against a tree, he looked life he had either of zoned out or debating to throw Tristan into the near by bush just to shut him up, Yami chuckled at that, be he turned to come to terms with the reason he had Joey and the white haired lovers talking to him, well Ryou was the one talking to him, Joey and Bakura had just got into an argument, Ryou just rolled his eyes and turned to speak to Yami**

"**Yami, just tell him, we all know that you love him, and I'm sure he loves you back, even if he's changed and talks to himself and throws Joey in bushes, but I'm sure he loves you"**

"**I think your right Ryou, but how do I tell him"**

"**Well…" Ryou was cut short when Bakura wrapped his arms around him and said**

"**I don't know how Seto puts up with you Joey"**

"**Shh …Bakura, Tristan doesn't know that I'm seeing Seto or that I'm gay"**

"**You haven't told him?"**

"**No I haven't Bakura"**

**Just as Bakura was about to replay Tristan came up put his arm around Joey's neck and asked**

"**So Jo you got any food, I'm staving?"**

"**No I don't…" a rumble "and I'm hungry too"**

"**Damn there no food and we don't have any money" both of them shouted, while Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik and Yami stood there watch them and rolling there eyes, this happened around this time every year, suddenly they head the crunching of crisps they turned to see Yugi with a bag of crisps, how he got them was beyond them, Tristan and Joey stood there in shock, he fished them and chucked to bag into the near by trash can**

"**Sorry no more" he said with a smirk just as they where about to reply there was a loud crash they looked up to see a red haired demon flying in the sky, Yugi saw this and thought 'Keith, so I wasn't seeing things' he quickly turned and headed of to an alley, while the others had ran off in an other direction and now where wondering where Yugi had gone**

**

* * *

****He sigh and leaned against the wall they had found him, and now they where attacking the city and maybe Yami , he wouldn't allow that, he had too he looked down to his necklace, and sighed, he pulled of his hat and placed it in his pocket he looked up to the sky, he had to, to save him so he then closed his eyes and concentrated on his necklace, it glowed slightly and it started to transformed him, a pair of devil horns appeared on his head, his bat wing 'grew' out of his back as did a devil tail his clothes changed as well instead of his usual black, it was now a navy blue shirt with ¾ length sleeves with a red strip down each sleeve, his trousers were long as just covered his shoes they too were navy and had a red strip down each trouser leg to, they also had 2 belts that crossed over with chains hanging of off them, this was what he called his 'prisoner' out fit as it had his 'number'(001369 which was on if hand) on the front, both his shirt and trousers had rips in it, his nails grew into long black claws and a pair of fangs appeared though his smile, his eyes changed from a amethyst to a crimson colour, he grabbed his necklace and tucked it under his shirt, he crouched down flapped his wings an took off, to find Keith****

* * *

****Finding Keith was easy, he found him were he last saw him, in the park hovering there as if he was waiting for something or someone**

"**KEITH" he shouted making the other demon turn around and smile, the demon know as Keith was wearing the same as Yugi, except Keith had a few more rips in his and his number on the front (002203) and didn't have the belts and chains**

"**Well hello Yugi long time no see"**

"**Cut the small talk Keith what are you doing here?"**

"**To get you back what else"**

**Yugi froze 'to get me back why' before he could come to terms on what Keith meant, he was blown backwards, as soon as that happened his fighting instincts kicked in and started to fight back **

**(Ok I'm no good at fighting scenes so use your Imagination)**

**

* * *

****They had been looking everywhere for Yugi, It seamed that he had once again disappeared, and Yami wasn't taking it well, suddenly they heard a crash and saw the red haired demon fall to the floor and another one land in front of him, Yami looked at him, and noticed that the demon that wasn't on the floor looked a lot like Yugi but he shock his head that can't be Yugi, they then watched the demon that was standing charge repairing what looked like a dark energy ball, but suddenly he stopped and stood still, the other demon spotted his and quickly got up and flew off, after a while the one that had froze looked up and saw this target had gone but saw Yami and the other, he panicked and flew off.**

**He flew back into the ally and changed back, he pulled his hat back on and heard the shouts of Joey and Tristan he sighed and walked out to face them, he hoped they would recognize him as the 'demon'**

**

* * *

****After that all deal they decided to go home lucky for Yugi know knew it was him, right now he was in his room sitting on his bed,**

**//Why did you stop me, I could of destroyed him//**

**/because we're meant to stop you from killing people unless it necessary /**

**// it was, he now know where I am and he'll come back to try and get me, you know why they want me//**

**/…/**

**He heard nothing back, he knew they knew he was right, but he couldn't blame them they where doing their job after all**

**He tried to contact them to tell them that he was sorry or what he said that that they were only doing their jobs but he found their link closed**

'**That's a first' he thought**

**Sometime later**

**He looked up at the sky, he had been found, he could leave and find another place but what would happen to Yami, knowing it, he would kidnap him and his friends and do what he did to him, to try and get he back, he sat on his bed, he had removed his fingerless gloves and was now in his pajamas well he had that pants on the top was somewhere, he saw Yami enter his room and sit down next to him**

"**Yugi…" Yami started looking at Yugi, he looked at his hands and saw that he had his gloves off, and saw what he had on them, well he only saw Yugi left hand and the letters P.O.A.P. and 2 birds that looked the ones on his eyes, but the were bird crossed over, what did P.O.A.P. mean, he wondered 'I'll ask Seto that tomorrow' he thought know Yugi would say that it's nothing important**

**Yugi looked at him and saw that in Yami's eyes was love, kindness, worried and many more emotions in them**

"**I have to tell you something that I should have told you along time ago, before all this happened, before I went out with Tea and maybe this wouldn't of happened if I had just said it 5 years, ago"**

**Yugi moved closer to Yami,**

"**It wasn't your fault, it would of happened one way or another" **

'**What did Yugi mean by that' Yami thought**

**Yami turned to Yugi so their eyes met a sigh came the he said**

"**Yugi I …I love you with all my heart I always had done ever since the day I met you" Yugi was silent and shocked 'he loves me with all his heart as I do does that mean we'll be together, but what will happened when he finds out' Yugi thought, but Yugi's silence and shocked look made Yami think that Yugi didn't love him so began to get up with Yugi noticed and quickly he grabbed his arm to stop him from going, Yami turned to look at him sadness in his eyes 'here it come' Yami thought, but Yugi had other ideas. Yugi pulled Yami towards him so there lips met Yugi was kissing Yami, it took Yami few second to relies after which he the kissed back to, Yami decided to deepen the kiss by simply running his tongue over Yugi's lips which Yugi parted allowing Yami's tongue to enter Yugi's month, it was like betting in heaven, Yugi tasted of so many things all of them where addicting, but the need for air came a problem so they broke there kiss, "Wow" Yami panted, Yugi then placed another quick kiss on Yami's Lips and said **

"**I Love you too" **

**Yami smiled and pulled Yugi into an hug and gave him another quick kiss, then a yawn came for both their mouths, Yami smiled at Yugi, and then laid him down on his bed then laid next to him, Yugi seamed not to mind as he snuggled into Yami and was asleep just like that, Yami smiled and pulled the covers over them both and soon fell asleep as well, but just before he did he wrapped his arms around him.**

* * *

Ok that's it, I did oh yea, anyway and before Christmas wow, anyway, I bet you didn't that the actor that plays Yugi/Yami in Yu-Gi-Oh was a writer for the first ep of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and that there's meant to be a Capsule Monsters Volume 2 coming on the 12th of September, I don't know if it's true always did anyone notice that by the time that Yugi faced Yami they were the same height any way you know the drill…

Sora: Crystal!!

Me: Ahhh -hides the story-

Sora: what are you doing, your not writing that story Pain and Suffering are you?

Me: no, I'm not

Sora: Good –walks off-

Sora does like me writing this, so don't tell her why I don't know, anyway you know the drill 3 reviews equals the chapter, sorry there will be preview of the next chapter.

Oh Merry Christmas and a happy New year and if you don't do Christmas Happy Holiday's


	7. The nightmare

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
**'…'** thinking  
(**…**) just me talking

**/…/** something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

**//…//** Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind (both of these will be explain later in the story)

**-…-** Hikari to Yami

**--…--**Yami to Hikari

Part: 7/?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

Fan art is appreciated

Ok this contains few new characters but it's only a glance you find out more about them later on in the story

dragonlady222:- yes he does, well Yami more than anything, I know I wished I could of but sadly Tea is need in the whole story, lol I only noticed it when I was watch a video about their final duel on YouTube

Arion Girl:- Thanks

breeza geeza: Thanks I think everyone wants to know what has happened to Yugi

**

* * *

The nightmare**

**Yami was waken up by the sound of someone whimpering, he slowly eyed his eyes and looked around wondering who or what had woken him as he looked around he realized that he was in Yugi's room, and was in Yugi's bed as well, he looked around wondering why he was in Yugi's room, he was still in his Pjs so nothing had happened that night, as he looked around he saw Yugi still asleep, as soon as he saw him the memories from last night flashed though his mind, he smiled, Yugi loved him, he brushed a bang from Yugi face and thought 'he still looks like an angel no matter what he's been though –sigh- but I wish he could tell me' a whimper escaped from Yugi as he turned over, his face was scrunched up, Yami looked at him worried, he saw that on Yugi's under arms there were scars and cuts some appeared to be new, then it hit him Yugi had been cutting himself…but why?, then he also saw that on Yugi right hand 'why does Yugi have a bar code on this hand and the number 001369…wait a min…001369 was on that demons' shirt we saw yesterday…Yugi can't be…' he was broken from his thoughts by Yugi whimpering **

"**Yugi?" Yami asked shaking Yugi's shoulder **

**

* * *

Yugi's dream (the dream was going on before the chapter started as it was going on thought the night(**the dream was going on before the chapter started as it was going on thought the night 

**_A boy was being held up by shackles that were attached to the was and where around his hands, his feet barely touched the floor, his head hang low looking at the floor, he heard footstep coming towards his cell… a key in the lock…a click…the cell door open opening_**

"_**Well…well little Yugi, I hope your ready for what we have in stall for you to day"**_

_**Yugi looked up at the man that was know as Kura and snared at him**_

"_**Now…now Yugi, your master wouldn't like you to act like that and seeing since what happened last time I've been told to use the chip**_

_**Fear **_

_**A smirk appeared on Kura's face**_

"**_Ah you remember…that good now stay still" Kura replied as he wrapped and hand around Yugi's neck and the in the other hand a metal chip, Yugi tried to get away from it but has bounded to the wall, he screamed as the chip was placed in the back of his neck and disappeared into his neck._**

**_His eyes became black and held no emotion in them, his body went limp, Kura smiled at the now limp body, which looked to be waiting to be told what to do_**

"**_Now that's more like it, under complete control if only we didn't need the chip to get you like that…oh well that time will come soon"_**

_**He walked over to the shackles and pulled a key out of his pocket and simple unlocked them, Yugi fell to the floor and just stayed there**_

"_**Get up"**_

_**He obeyed getting up of the floor**_

"**_Follow me"_**

**_He did he followed him; many of the others watched as he was lead out many of them knew what was going to happen._**

**_He was lead out of the dungeon many screams could be heard from all over the place they soon reached what appeared to an arena, in front of it stood a man his eyes stood out the most, sharp yellow colour, his hair was an unnatural black which was spiked up _(**yes just like Yugi's and Yami's**) _he smiled and walked to greet Yugi and Kura, he walked right up to Kura and asked him_**

"**_Did you used the chip"_**

**_Kura replied "yes master I did"_**

"_**Perfect I only hope that soon the chip will take complete control and won't end up being rejected"**_

"_**It that girls fault"**_

"**_I know Kura but we'll find a way of getting rid of her oneday" he said kissing the unnaturally white haired man on the lips _(**Yes they are together but their romance is ever out in the open**) _Kura smiled _**

"**_Who is it going to be today then?"_**

"**_Well you'll have to see…take him to the battle arena and place him there then come and join me"_**

"**_Yes master" Kura replied as he took Yugi into arena _**

_**-**_

**_Bang the doors were opened and fighting instincts were kicked him with the help of the chips, Yugi was the one in the ring with a blue haired boy (_**Why do most of my OC's have unnatural hair colours**_) after many hours of fighting the blue haired boy fell to the ground his eyes closed, his body lifeless, his necklace a dull red colour…he was dead…a feeling came over Yugi his neck burned the chip was starting to take over his mind, when suddenly a medium sized wolf came pouncing into the arena talked Yugi to the ground pressed her paw on the side off his neck making the chip come loose, the using her mouth she pulled the chip from his mouth and crunched down on it, Yugi eyes reopened and saw that the boy he was up against was Kai, he saw his lifeless body begin to burn away as the sun was look and he was dead in his demon form and everyone how was part demon knew that your demon part can't live in the sun unless you have your necklace he then felt pain all over his body as the pain crawled all over his body he felt himself slowly loose consciousness_**

**End of Dream**

**

* * *

Yugi shot a wake looking around he expected to be back in the torture chamber with Kura 'punishing him' in many ways he soon felt caring arms around his, they felt like the way Teana would hold him after he got back from the torture chamber 'But it cant be her she's…she's'**

"**Its ok Yugi, it was only a nightmare" came Yami's voice braking him out of his trance, suddenly everything that had happened, from his returning, to finding out Yami and Tea were no more and what happened last night came flooding back into his mind**

"**Yami" he replied wrapping his arm around Yami and hold on to him as if he was a life line**

**Yami was shocked at Yugi's sudden movements the last time Yugi had hugged him was after that night when Ryou shouted 'Kura' to get Bakura's attention he sat there with Yugi in his arms slowly rocking him to calm him, just when he felt Yugi fall back to sleep he heard Yugi start to sing**

"**Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last **

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
You live what you've learned  
You have to act like you're someone  
You live what you've learned  
You want someone to hurt like you  
You live what you've learned  
You want to share what you have been through  
You live what you've learned

You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
You live what you've learned  
You have to act like you're someone  
You live what you've learned  
You want someone to hurt like you  
You live what you've learned  
You want to share what you have been through  
You live what you've learned

Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last

**Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last**

**You like to think you're never wrong  
You live what you've learned  
You have to act like you're someone  
You live what you've learned  
You want someone to hurt like you  
You live what you've learned  
You want to share what you have been through  
You live what you've learned **

You like to think you're never wrong – Forfeit the game  
You live what you've learned  
You have to act like you're someone – Forfeit the game  
You live what you've learned  
You want someone to hurt like you – Forfeit the game  
You live what you've learned  
You want to share what you have been through  
You live what you've learned"

**After Yami looked at Yugi and saw he was now asleep laying back down with Yugi still in his arms, he pulled the covers over their body's, Yugi in Yami's arms**

'**This feels right' Yami thought as he slowly feel back to sleep **

**

* * *

A girl with shoulder length black stood at the top of a cliff her emerald green eyes looking onto the landscape, she wore wooden sandals, a pair of blue jeans with a big brown leather belt, a white sleeveless t-shirt and a red cardigan which was open around her neck was a emerald green cat's eye necklace**

'**I must find him' she thought as he slowly transformed into a black wolf with glowing green eyes and made her way down the cliff**

**

* * *

A Few hours later**

"**You failed me!!" Kura shouted had the threw Keith onto the floor "I told you to weaken him he never did that" he saw the badly beaten boy on the floor, he wounded should he just finish him now or make his death more painful**

**He decided the painful option he walked over to Keith he saw his necklace was loosing it brightness lat might he was slowly dieing knowing that Keith could always transform back in his human self he placed his foot over his necklace and crushed it he then knelt down and whispered in Keith's' ear**

"**Looks like you're going to die the painful way, not unlike your brother, who may I say died in the arena" the look of shock come upon Keith's face but before he could say anything he let out a ear piercing scream, as the sun was slowly rising as it was slowly burning him to a crisp.**

**Kura watched as his body turned into ash, he then smiled as he sensed his master/lover approaching he knew he should be gaining his strength back after what happened**

"**You should be resting, you need your strength just encase that little Yugi defeats me"**

"**Nah he won't be able to do that" the figure replied kissing Kura on the lips**

You know I said that their relationship was that open…well I lied

"**But I should rest just encase" but he found that once he had said that he had already gone, he turned to look out onto the city in front of him**

"**Your mine little Yugi…you may have escaped me one before, but I'm not going to let that happen again…you are mine" he said not to anyone but more to himself**

* * *

Nooo I killed Keith the only person yet to hurt Tea…RIP Keith you will always be remembered but don't you worry, once I fishing the first part of the side story to this…I'll write about Keith's life oh and the song Yugi sung was Points of Authority by Linkin' Park

Ok I have a question for you,

Who do you think was Keith's brother?

The person(s) how guess's right will have the next chapter dedicated to them

That all from me remember to review and also 3 of them equals the next chapter


	8. The Fight Before

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
**'…'** thinking  
(**…**) just me talking

**/…/** something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

**//…//** Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind (both of these will be explain later in the story)

**-…-** Hikari to Yami

**--…--**Yami to Hikari

Part: 8/?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

The answer to the question an asked in the last chapter was...Kai

Also this chapters desecrated to dragonlady222 and Atemu Yugi Lover34 seeing as the got the question right…also I've like to give a really big thank you to dragonlady222 as when ever I post a new story or chapter, I always know I'll get a review from you…so as a thank you: if you see a story on my 'Stories to come' bit on my profile, you want to see me put up…just let me know and I'll see what I can do.

dragonlady222:- thanks and Yup Keith's brother was Kai the person Yugi dreamed about killing

A.YamiYugi:- Thankies, nope Rex isn't Keith's brother, I don't think Rex is in this story

Pyscho Kage Suma:- thanks I know poor Yugi

Atemu Yugi Lover34:- Yup its ok it does matter, I know it's not clear but it should come up soon that reminds me I have some English homework do to

dragonlady222:- awww you reviewed again just so I'd get 30 reviews thanks, wow you love this story well here an update

It's funny you know that all the even numbered chapters so far have gotten 3 reviews and the odd ones get more, strange huh.

**

* * *

The Fight Before**

"_**Your mine little Yugi…you may have escaped me one before, but I'm not going to let that happen again…you are mine" he said not to anyone but more to himself**_

**Kura smiled now was the time, since Keith had failed and there was no one else he could use he would have to bring Yugi back, himself… 'This would be fun' he thought and he withdrew his bat like wings and took of into the night sky.**

**

* * *

**

**She knew this was a big risk, but she had to get back to him and protect him, from them, she knew what they where capable of, since they where the ones who had done this to her, she looked up to the starry sky a flash of love came though her mind, she knew, he had found the you he loved, and the one who loved him back, but that wasn't enough for the spell to break, you needed to do something else something.**

**

* * *

Tea sat at her desk with her head in her hands she had to break them up, she knew they were together; you don't go around with your arms around someone and say your friends, it's not right, she had to come up with a plan to break them up (excuse me while I go and find Tea and kill her****) for good, after hours of thinking she hadn't come up with something, until she remembered what had happened a day ago she placed her hangs on her neck and rubbed it, that red haired freak had done it, but he was after Yugi and soon after he let her go and went looking for Yugi those demons attacked the city, she smirked as an idea came to her head… 'Tomorrow Yugi and Yami will be no more and I'll have Yami to myself again' (**Ok back, I couldn't find her so…what did I missexcuse me while I go and find Tea and kill herOk back, I couldn't find her so…what did I miss**

* * *

Yami opened his eyes for the second time and looked down to see Yugi still in his arms and still asleep 'he looks like an angel when he's sleeping' Yami thought 'I'm glad his ok with me hold him like this, normally he tenses up when someone touches him but it's gotten now than it was when he first got back, but I think that now he's finely warming up to everyone he still tenses up around Joey but I guess after what Joey does like jump on him and scaring him to death there's now wonder why he get chucked to bushes, I think that why Joey doesn't go near Yugi when Yugi near a bush' he was knocked out of his thought when suddenly Yugi begin to wake up, as he slowly opened his eyes he looked up to come face to face with Yami he smiled slightly rubbing one of his eyes but stopped when he felt Yami's lips on his naturally he kissed back after there good morning kiss, they got out of bed and headed to get changed for the day ahead, as there were going to meet up with they gang, Yami had decided that he wasn't going to tell them but let them find out that he and Yugi are together, he also need to have a word to Seto and see if he could find out any information on the bird symbol on Yugi's left hand and in hopes it would lead to some information on what has happened to Yugi, Yami was brought out on his plans/thoughts - even though he had no idea how he'd had gotten in that way he'd never know – by Yugi heading out the door with his clothes in his hands,**

"**Yugi what are you doing, you don't have to leave the room you know," Yami knew why Yugi wanted to leave the room, it was because of all the scars all over his body…ok he didn't know why but he assumed that, that was the reason.**

**Yugi look down at the ground not know that Yami was coming closer to him, it wasn't until he felt Yami's hand fit his chin up so he was looking at him in the eyes, he smiled shyly as Yami said**

"**I've seen it before Yugi remember we once shares a body for over 4 years" Yami smirked as he placed his hand on Yugi cheek (**face cheek**) Yugi face was also like the this body covered in scars, but they where all faded only some off them could be clearly seen unless you looked closely at his face.**

**Yugi smiled and walked back into the room and went to get dressed, Yugi knew that Yami would see what was on his back, when turned his back on Yami, Yami saw that on his back was a pair of bat shaped wings, Yugi felt that Yami was looking at them, Yugi did mind his bat wings 'tattoo' some people had wings tattoo of wings on there backs, so they looked normal, it was the 'tattoos' on his hands he hated more than anything thing, that was one of the reasons why he wore those fingerless gloves so he wouldn't have to look at them, they were marks made by him to show that he belonged to him Yugi then felt himself starting to panic**

**/Yugi…Yugi calm down it's okay you don't belong to them any more remember there're dead now breathe/**

**Yugi listened to the voice in his head it was different for the other 2 the voice was right they where dead he slowly started breathing deeply to calm himself down, it was then he felt Yami arm around him holding him tight, which Yugi snuggled into.**

**

* * *

It was after breakfast Yugi found himself in his room again Yami was down stairs calling everyone to make sure they were still meeting up and everything**

**Yugi didn't know why he was in his room but he felt drawn to it was then his eyes caught the sight of his Millennium Puzzle as he walked up to it, he saw how much it had changed it was now almost completely black expect for the eye that was on the front of it, he went to pick it up but as soon as he touched the puzzle it sent out a flash of light sending Yugi backwards and into the wall, Yami came running up to see Yugi with his back against the wall and the puzzle glowing slightly, Yami ran up to Yugi and wrap his arms around him Yugi did nothing **

'**The puzzle doesn't recognize him' Yami thought**

'**It know I'm evil' Yugi thought 'I thought it might'**

**

* * *

It was around lunch time and the gang where hanging around there usual spot, Yugi was leaning against a tree with his hands under his head and had his eyes closed, yet still he knew what was going on it was like another sense, he knew that Ryou and Bakura had pulled Yami to talk to him, Joey was near him but most properly not wanting to go close to him since there were bushes near the tree he was leaning on. Seto was sitting on the grass watching Joey just encase he did something stupid, Tristan was with Joey, Marik and Marik where have a fight over what he was going to do next, he opened his eyes to find that what he thought was going on was going on; Ryou and Bakura had pulled Yami to talk to him, Joey was near him, Seto was sitting on the grass watching Joey just encase he did something stupid, Tristan was with Joey, Marik and Marik where have a fight over what he was going to do next, he smiles slightly as he saw Yami come back with Ryou and Bakura behind him, Yugi smiled at Yami who smiled back.**

**Sometime later everyone was sitting the grass except Yugi who was leaning against the tree but this time he was looking up at the sky every so often, to him something didn't feel right, it felt like _he_ was back, or was it something else he couldn't tell but something was up**

"**Oh crap don't look now guys but the slut's here" Bakura degraded, everyone turned to see Tea dressed in a skirt that looked more like I belt then a skirt, her top was worse, a tube top that barely covered anything (**excuse me while I go and throw up**) she ran over to the gang and literally threw herself on to Yami both Yami and Yugi growled at this, Tea only heard Yami as she got up she saw Yugi and decided to put her plan into action:**

**She turned to Yami with fake tears in her eyes and said**

"**Yami yesterday someone attacked me and nearly killed this person was looking for someone and that someone was Yugi…"**

**Yugi got the feeling again he closed his eyes to try and find out who it was,**

"…**and don't you think it's strange that as soon as Yugi there returns those demons thing appear" **

**Yami wasn't buying it he knew what Tea was up too**

"**So Tea what your point"**

**Tea showed him the mark that the person who was looking for Yugi had left**

'**It can't be…he's dead I killed him' Yugi eyes shot open 'he close I need to stop him before he get to Yami' so Yugi pushed himself of the tree and ran for it, now anyone thought that he had ran because of what Tea had said, this made Yami lose it with Tea**

"**Tea why on hell did you do that, Yugi has done something to you, he's been thought a lot so far and he doesn't need you making it worse…and you want to know something…I don't care that you were attacked and nearly kill, franking he should have!" and with that Yami turned and ran after Yugi, leaving a shocked Tea who fell to her knees, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Joey decide to follow Yami, but before they left Bakura and Marik shouted to there lights/boyfriend to go home they'll contact them, they sensed something was up and wanted to find out with out putting there light in danger**

**

* * *

Yugi came to a stand still when he reached the outskirts of the city he looked around and show the ashes of something on the ground he closed his eyes and then reopened them again 'oh-oh Keith' he thought, Yugi sided Keith died not knowing that Yugi had killed his brother**

"**Oh he's knows, I told him just before he died, now then little Yugi, as for you, I have something else in mind as I tend to bring you back…where you belong"**

**Yugi gasped as he turned around to come face to face with…**

* * *

Ohhhh a cliffy aren't I evil hehe anyway bet you cant guess how it is anyway just so you'd like to as I was writing this I thought that 20:23 on my pc was 23:20, strange I know…and now thanks to my big month I have to help a friend of mine write a story oh well these thing happen

Anyway you know the rules 3 reviews equals the next chapter, oh and don't forget dragonlady222 as a thank you get to pick a story from my 'New stories coming soon' part of my profile…just send my a message by the 'send a message' link or e-mail me (in my profile)

I'm going to shut up now…ok cya next time bye


	9. The Search and the first one down

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
**'…'** thinking  
(**…**) just me talking

**/…/** something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

**//…//** Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind (both of these will be explain later in the story)

**-…-** Hikari to Yami

**--…--**Yami to Hikari

Part: 9/?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

For this chapter and properly the next I advise you to read 'Pain and Suffering: The stories you're not told' to understand some bits of this and properly the next as I said

A.YamiYugi:- You'll have to see what happens shiftily eyes

dragonlady222:- they might, you have to wait and see

Pyscho Kage Suma:- don't worry everything will be ok…I hope

Sweet Crystal Rose:- ohh no…the end is near, you had to say you know what happens you only know coz I've told you and I only told you because you keep bugging me, e-mailing me ect (this is my friend Rose)

Atemu Yugi Lover34:-I don't know why I put the cliffy…wait I do…yea it is like that, that's ok if you have been busy so have I with all these exams I have ahhhhh

Why is it that when I hit Writer's Block on some stories I get more story ideas pop into my head?

**

* * *

The Search and the first one down**

"**_Oh he's knows, I told him just before he died, now then little Yugi, as for you, I have something else in mind as I tend to bring you back…where you belong"_**

_**Yugi gasped as he turned around to come face to face with…**_

"**Kura?" Yugi was taken back slightly**

"**Why yes little Yugi it's me Kura"**

"**But you're…"**

"**Dead…oh that attack of yours only weakened me and put me near to death, if it wasn't for our dear Atemu who helped me…it seemed that your little attack did nothing you hoped it would since I'm here and Atemu is still here all it did was buy you time"**

**Kura smirked as he saw the look of horror on Yugi face his dark almost red crimson eyes glistened with satisfaction his white hair that resembled the hair of 'the tomb robber Bakura' (**sorry I couldn't help myself**) moved slightly in the wind**

**Yugi stood still but still watched Kura as he started to walk around him, as Kura walked around him he began say things like 'you'll never fit in', 'you don't belong here' 'trying to act normal?' 'How can you act normal your not' and many more things that made his blood boil, Kura smirked walk so was now a few steps in front of Yugi and leaned into him and said**

"**After your back with us, what to you think about Yami going through what you went through?"**

**Yugi's eyes went wide and he snapped, he changed into his demon form and charged at Kura shouting "You leave Yami out of this!"**

**

* * *

**

**As Yami ran he looked everywhere for Yugi, he stopped to catch his breath**

"**Yami wait up" came the voices of Seto, Joey, Bakura and Marik, Yami turned to see them coming he smiles slightly**

"**What are to lot doing here?" Yami asked slight out of breath**

**Both Marik and Bakura decided to answer that question by saying at the same time**

"**Well sensed something was up and wanted to find out what it is" **

**Yami just looked at then and just nodded, he could be bothered to argue with them he had something else on his mind and that was finding Yugi**

"**You know something Yami; I don't think Yugi ran off because of what Tea said" everyone turned to Seto in confusion **

**Seto sighed "when Tea showed up he had his eyes closed and seemed to concentrating on something he was acting like what Tea said just fell of his back, plus when he ran off he seemed to know what it was and why would he run off after what Tea, normally after someone says something to him about him" he eyed Joey "he either goes and throws them into the bushes or slaps them"**

"**Seto's right Yami" Bakura replied "and besides me and Marik know how you feel about losing…" Bakura could finish as Yami started to shout at him**

"**YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THOUGH, YOU NEVER FELT LIKE YOU'VE BEEN PUT UNDER A SPELL AND MADE TO SAY YES TO A SLUT, THEN TURN AROUND AND TELL YOUR AIBOU THAT THE THINGS HE HAD JUST SAID WHERE A LIE EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW THAT THEY WHERE ALL TRUE, AND HAVE HE DISAPPEARS WITH OUT A TRACE…HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THE ONE PERSON YOU LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD DISAPPEARS THEN WHEN HE REAPPEARS HE DOESN'T WONT TO TELL YOU WHERE HE'S BEEN AND THE FACT THAT HE'S CHANGED IS SO MANY WAY THAT YOU FEAR THAT HE'S NOT A LIGHT OR HAS GOT ANYMORE LIGHT IN HIM. (**Hmm there's an idea…ahhh it's happening again**) YOU DON'T KNOW HOW CLOSE I WAS TO KILLING MYSELF, IF IT WASN'T FOR THE FACT THAT YUGI MIGHT COME BACK…IF HE HAD BEEN GONE FOR 7 YEARS AND WAS CLASSED AS DEAD OR WAS FOUND DEAD I WOULD OF KILLED MYSELF…I STOOD IN FONT OF THE MISSING POST IN THE PARK EVERYDAY HOPING THAT HE WOULD RETURN…SO DON'T YOU TWO EVEN THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THOUGH AT LEST YOU HAVE YOUR LIGHT AND STILL HAVE THE MIND LINK SO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS AND WHAT HE'S FEELING…I DON'T HAVE THAT ANY MORE AND WHO DO YOU THINK I FEEL WANTING TO HELP YUGI MORE THAN ANYTHING BUT HE WONT TELL ME WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HIM IN THE FIVE YEAR HE'S BEEN GONE!!"**

**Joey had to grab Yami before he attacked Bakura…after 5 minutes Yami calmed down enough so Joey could let go of him**

"**You think you where put under a spell" Seto asked**

"**Yes what other way could I've of said yes to Tea, when I loved and still do Yugi"**

**All of them nodded**

**

* * *

****Her green eyes shaped open "oh no Yugi…he's in danger I've got to help hi…" she couldn't finish or move as a hand was placed over her mouth and her body was pulled into a body**

"**Not so fast Sora or should I say Shadow…we wouldn't want you to mess what I have plan up again would we or should I say I wouldn't want that"**

**He quickly pulled her into the darkness**

**

* * *

"****He couldn't of gotten that far Yami I mean…" Joey complained as they had been searching for at lest 2 hours for Yugi and they where getting nowhere…then something hit Yami…Seto**" 

"**Seto?"**

"**Yes Yami"**

"**Have you seen or heard of a business with you what on Yugi's eyes…" Seto nodded "well have you seen a symbol anywhere where the birds are crossed over"**

**Seto thought for I minute then spoke "yes I do it was every wired though it happen about 6 months before Yugi returned**

_**Flash back **_

**_A man was sitting with his eyes closed lighting to what was going on around him, he wore a long black trench coat his hair was an unnatural black which was spiked up he just listened to what was going on until his phone rang_**

"**_Excuse me gentlemen…Yes what do you want…what do you mean his gone out of control…have to tried the chip…you can't get to him…he's too powerful…fine I'll be there as soon as I can"_**

_**And with that he was gone**_

_**End flash back**_

"**And the only thing I found out was that his name was an A. Phoenix and that's all I know I'm afraid"**

"**Hey Yami to put Ryou out of his misery are you going to tell Yugi that you love him" Bakura asked**

**Yami sighed and thought he'd better say something otherwise he'd never hear the end of it**

"**Me and Yugi are together Bakura, we've been together since yesterday, and we didn't tell you because I wanted to see if you'd find out with out us telling you"**

**Marik, Bakura and Seto just looked at Yami with wide eyes as the where about to answer **

"**Hey Guys isn't that, that demon we saw Yesterday"**

**Everyone turned to see what Joey was talking about they saw indeed one of the two demons was the 'demons' they saw yesterday but the other one they never seen before from what they could see he had the same horns wings and tail as the other but had white hair and was dressed in a black cape, a blood red top and black pants, they watch as the two battled**

**

* * *

****Yugi looked in Kura's eyes he was tired, there where cuts all over his body, Kura looked to be worst, Yugi could see his necklace was loosing it's colour he smiled slightly until he caught 4 people to his right 'oh crap…better finish this now'**

**He turned back to Kura and saw that he was on one of his knees trying to get his breath back, Yugi closed his eyes and activated his most power attack, and his body became surrounded in a purple flame and he charged into Kura sending him fly backwards, as Kura fell Yugi heard a click in his mind, he knew Kura would be know no more, he flew up past Yami and the others and landed next to Kura, who was laying on his back, his necklace was on the floor, he could tell that Kura was trying to either recover or change back into his human fore, Yugi smirked as he placed his foot over Kura's necklace he bend down and whispered into his ear**

"**it looks like you wont be getting me back…plus I wont be the one killing you it'll be…" he crushed the necklace "…the sun as you know our demon form can't survive in the sun" he watched as Kura's body burned and turned into dust, soon after Yugi feel to his knees and soon lost all consciousness and soon fell unconscious, as he feel into unconscious his body changed himself back into he human form.**

**

* * *

****Yami ran up to the limp body many questions ran though his head; why did the demon kill that man, who was the demon was he good or was he bad, as he ran up to he saw that his body was covered in cuts that where bleeding badly, he appeared to be human, Seto, Bakura, Joey and Marik where right behind him.**

**As he picked up the limp body he turned him over gasps where heard all around him, as he came face to face with Yugi's 'angel like' face.**

**

* * *

Ok that chapter is done phew that took me ages to write…Kura's dead…what do you think anyway what do you think I'll happened next... 3 reviews and you'll find out…oh I forgot is there anyone wanting to write a story like Pain and Suffering if so please tell me know as I could once I've finished it turn it into a challenge and post the rules I've used (yes I have some rules) so you could do your own…but know should start one now as it mine and I haven't said anyone you use it…ok I'll shut up now… so until next time cya**


	10. A bit of the truths out

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
**'…'** thinking  
(**…**) just me talking

**/…/** something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

**//…//** Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind (both of these will be explain later in the story)

**-…-** Hikari to Yami

**--…--**Yami to Hikari

Part: 10/?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

Pyscho Kage Suma:- this chapter will tell you the answer

dragonlady222:- Thanks and Yup they know now, and up his out of the way I sort of miss him but I'll see him around in my other stories…and for the other part I have no comment

A.YamiYugi:- they chapter holds the answer,

Woooo it's a month until my birthday yay I'm going to become legal anyway on with chapter 10 of Pain and Suffering

**

* * *

A bit of the truths out**

**A groan escaped his mouth, he didn't dare to open his eyes the smell of spandex and a few other things made there way up his nose, he felt bandages on his skin and a thin material which meant he was in the hospital, he immediately shot up so he was sitting up right, which also meant that Yami had found out, one of the two things he didn't want Yami to find out, he had found out, he 'knew' what was going to happen, Yami would be disgusted with him, tell him he didn't want to be near him…maybe he should of gone back with Kura…or stayed back their with the one who helped him and nursed him before and after he lost it all.**

"**Yugi?" **

**Yugi turned to see Yami at the door with a worried look on his face, he watch Yami walk into his room, 'here is comes thought, he turned to the window if I now I'd be back there by tomorrow', he hung he head low but it wasn't until he felt a pair of arm wrap themselves around him he looked up to see they where Yami's arms**

"**Oh Yugi I was so worried, I thought I'd lost you again"**

"**Hey Yams is he…oh he is…GUYS HE'S AWAKE!!"**

**They both turned to see Joey at the door then Seto, Marik and Bakura come behind him.**

**Yugi knew he'd have some explaining to do**

**

* * *

"****You think you can get him back …well your wrong…your not going too Atemu"**" 

**A slap came across her face "Shut it you, I will get him back, you and Teana were the only ones that stopped me from getting him to obey me…well since you're a little tied up and well Teana's' dead so what do you think will get in my way now" **

**She looked into his eyes with extreme hatred **

"**Atemu leave her she's not wroth the time…Kura has been killed"**

**Atemus' eyes went wide with shock, Kura's dead echoed thought his mind.**

**Sora saw the shock on his face…she almost felt sorry for him…she look up to were the voice all she saw was a black figure with pricing red eyes she knew who he was and what he wanted**

'**Please be ok Yugi'**

**

* * *

****Everyone was seated in his 'room'**

"**I guess your wondering what is going on" all of them nodded**

"**You must promise not to tell anyone I want them to find out in there know way"**

**Marik and Bakura where about to say something but Yami stopped them**

"**Guys your gonna have to, if you tell them their gonna think you madder that ever unless they see it for themselves"**

**It became silent as everyone waited for Yugi to start**

"**That person was Kura; he is or was one of the people who done this to me, as well as done this to others as well but to me the worst…" he turned to Yami "…before you say anything it's not your fault, it's Kura's he had put a spell on you, to get me in a state where I'd do anything to get away from it all, he knew about the bonds between light and dark and knew how to break them, he placed a spell on you so he could get you to date Tea, and then get you to break them more by having you…you know…" Yugi couldn't finish he'd just found out that the 2 people he thought was dead where alive and he was re-living what had happened all those year ago between him and Yami, it wasn't something he'd to revisit**

**Yami saw Yugi's distress, he didn't know much about Yugi's past all he knew was that 'demon' he had faced yesterday was one of the people how had done this to Yugi…he hated him not Yugi he loved him with every part of his body and soul, so he wrapped his arms around Yugi, sat on his bed and pulled him onto his lap, he couldn't stop the tears.**

**Yugi looked up to see Yami and to see that fact that Yami was crying, Seto, Joey, Bakura and Marik looked at each other, nodded and headed out the door, leaving Yugi and Yami alone.**

"**Yami please don't cry, it's not your fault none of it is" Tears where now spilling from Yugi's eyes"**

"**I'm sorry Yugi but I feel like it is, I should of told you how I felt years ago…" Yugi stopped Yami by placing a finger on his lips**

"**No Yami it's not, this would of happened if we were together…" Yugi hanged his head low "Yami are you disgusted with me, mad at me…hate me"**

**Yami kissed him but pulled away before Yugi could respond "of course I'm not mad at you…I love you too much to be mad or hate you"**

**Yugi smiled slightly then snuggled into Yami feeling slight tired**

**

* * *

"****oh get a grip Atemu…you own a business that we need to re-build, and you know that Yugi was the one who killed him, and when we get him back you can do what ever you want to do him"**" 

**A smirk appeared on Atemu's face payback he liked that idea**

"**But what if we fail master"**

"**Remember Atemu Phoenix** **if we fail, it's ok because as you should know as long as the Golden Demon's Eye is active, I can come back if I am defeated and of cousre I'll bring you back as well so along as it active we're unstoppable and as you know the only way that the necklace can deactivate is if the holder dies, but the holder does know that"**

"**Yes I know master, but what now should I attack now while he's weak"**

"**No we wait…it better for him to be at his strongest"**

'**oh no I got to tell Yugi this…Ra I hope I can connet with him' Sora thought as she closed her eyes and sucking a deep conventional state, either Atemu of the shadowed man knew what she was up to, they thought she was out cold**

**

* * *

****Marik, Bakura, Seto and Joey where now back in the room where Yugi was, Yugi was still in Yami's lap but he seemed to be staring into space**

"**You know if they hadn't got me into this state I am now…they would of come for Malik and Ryou as well and done what they did to me to them"**

**Marik and Bakura turned to Yugi who was still staring into space, but was snapped out of it and looked towards everyone then up towards Yami**

"**Yugi I need to ask you something, now I understand that you don't want us to know what happened to you, but I want to fight it with you, I don't want to one of those people in the back ground wanting to know what's going on, I want to help you" Yami told Yugi coarsening Yugi to rub is left hand with his right, he knew what Yami meant, he knew that Yami had seen what was on his hands and back, he sighed **

"**Atemu Phoenix is the other person who done this to me, he was the one who got Kura to put that spell on you, he's the main one, he was the one who wanted me, he's the head of a company called Phoenix Corp, it merely a cover up of what they where really doing witch was…" Yugi had to swallow the lump in this throat so he could continue, he didn't want to talk about it, but maybe if he told them about the background they would asking about what happened to him "…to gain a powerful army for demon to take over the world and make it a 'better place'…they took people who lives where living hell, lost someone or just was a lost soul and turned them into their slaves…" Tears where now flowing down Yugi's cheeks, he remember what everyone was put though, what he was put, he couldn't take it, he wanted to tell them what happened to him, it was eating him up, but he knew he couldn't…not yet…he had to make sure that Yami wouldn't leave him, so at least he'd have Yami with him, he couldn't take it anymore, as he turn and cried into Yami chest, he felt Yami arms wrap around him and comfort him, this was the first time in 5 years he'd cried or shown any emotion, it seemed that reuniting with Yami helped to bring his old self back after so any years.**

**Eventually Yugi cried himself to sleep, in Yami arms, Yami held him there nit wanting to let him go, Yami turned to the others**

"**what are we going to do Yam', it seems dat every time he tells us something it can't take it its like he'd reliving it" Joey spoke slightly worried for his friend**

"**I know Joe, it's like it eating up on the inside" Yami replied brushing a bang from Yugi face**

"**What are we going to tell the others when they ask us where have we been and what happened" Marik wondered**

"**We'll tell them that Yugi was attacked by a demon… I mean it partly right Yugi was attacked by one we just won't add that Yugi is on of them**

"**Good idea Yami"**

**

* * *

****Yugi was walking down a long path 'wait I've been here before' he thought**

"**Yugi is that you?!" he turned to see a shadowed girl all he could make out what her hair and eyes**

"**Yea it's me…who are you?"**

"**that's not important…but I'll tell you we've met before, but I'm here to tell you something that very important and that is Atemu isn't the one you wants you he's merely a puppet, the villain I cant tell you who he is but you've met him before, if my memory is correct, but even if you defeat him he'll came back the only way to stop him is to deactivate the Golden Demons Eye but as you know to deactivate Demon Eye the hold has to die"**

"**But why does his involve me"**

**"Yugi you hold the answers deep within your own mind but consciously, you've forgotten it, that's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, or to shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories, but the imprint is always there." (**Got that from Understanding by Evanescence the song inspired this part of the story with is pretty confusing but basic they Yugi knows what to do but doesn't remember

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**It's for you to figure out Yugi, I'm sorry but I can't tell you more as I'm losing slow slipping into a unconscious state and can no longer keep up this connection, but I know you can figure it out, and you'll see me again I know it" and with that she disappeared**

**Leavening Yugi confused 'what does she mean by that' he wondered.**

**

* * *

Ok it wasn't that I planed sometimes I wish I had a machine that takes my thought (plan for the chapter) and writes it**

Oh I give up stupid plot bunnies I have so many…you should see my Yu-Gi-Oh stories folder it had lots of unfinished stories either because the plot bunny for that story as died or disappeared, and since one plot bunny wont leave me alone…I blame Rose I am going to write a alternate version of the this story with Ryou and Malik 'demons' as well as Yugi… but then again I might not…ahhh

Err sorry about that Sora has err…I think something up with her brain…plot bunnies I think well I think you know the drill 3 reviews equals chapter 11 if her brain's fixed this is Rose signing off for Sora


	11. The beginning of the trip of truth

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
**'…'** thinking  
(**…**) just me talking

**/…/** something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

**//…//** Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind (both of these will be explained later in the story)

**-…-** Hikari to Yami

**--…--**Yami to Hikari

Part: 11/?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

this would have been up earlier, but we had to change out internet sever because our old one was given us problems, so we changed it, but getting working was the problem it said to wait 3 working day and it would be up and running, we got it on a Wednesday and by Friday which was the day where it was meant to be working…it wasn't well it was but it wasn't contented, so we had the internet but couldn't use it…this became hard for me as I well I'm classed as an 'internet freak' I cant go 1 day with out the internet…but I survived thank god for computer pinball, The sims2, Paint, school (that one thing I ever thought I'd say) and my friend how on one day where we had a day off invited me to go shopping well it's working now after almost 2 weeks now it on with this chapter,

Sliferservant:-thank you for that, have fun reading it (reviewed the 1st chapter)

A.YamiYugi:- Thanks so am I…I couldn't have Yami not accepted it would be inhuman

dragonlady222:- thanks don't worry something good will come from all this…I hope

Atemu Yugi Lover34:- no your not a failure, I hate English too, I mean all you need to do is teach someone to read, write, spell and speak right and that it, not all this other stuff…this is coming form me who is taking English as a A-level…what was I thinking

**

* * *

The beginning of the trip of truth **

**It had been a few months since Yami, Seto, Bakura, Joey and Marik had found out about Yugi and his 'other side' AKA his demon side, true to there word, when they met back up with the others they had said that Yugi had been attacked by a demon… it partly right Yugi had been attacked by one they just did add that Yugi was the demon that they saw the day before and was fighting the demon.**

**It had been a very eventful few months, Ryou and the others including Tea, had found out about Yugi's and Yami's relationship, Yugi was sat on the downstairs living room window sill staring out into the darkness of the night he remembered the day Tea and the others had found out about his and Yami's relationship**

**Flashback**

**_It was a bright sunny day, everyone was hanging out at the park as always, Yami was leaning against the same tree that Yugi had reappeared in and the same tree where Yami had found Yugi in, Yugi was laying in Yami's' lap the others where lazing around them, every so often Marik and Bakura stole a glance at what Yugi was up to, Ryou, Malik wondered what their yamis where doing,_**

"**_Well, well what do we have here, the little 'Gay Group' oh and Yami and Yugi"_**

"**_Oh buzz off Tea, go and be a slut some other place and leave us alone and besides how do you know if Yugi and Yami are gay" Joey replied casually like he this had happened everyday _**

_**Yami looked down at Yugi, and Yugi looked at Yami and they both smiled at each other, Yugi sat up unnoticed by the others and they where do busy with Tea, and he sat in Yami's lap and whispered to Yami**_

"**_Do you think we should tell them now, hey Yami?"_**

"_**Yes Yugi I think we should, like we planed and it'll be better now that Tea is here"**_

_**Tea gasped and she saw Yami lean into Yugi and started to kiss Yugi on the lips and Yugi kissing Yami back, everyone else turned to see that Tea had gasped at, their eyes widened, well Bakura, Seto, Joey and Marik pretended to be shocked since they already knew.**_

_**Tea looked like she was ready to explode**_

"**_Looks like you're not going to get your hand on them again; they've now joined the 'Gay Group'" Marik and Bakura 'joked' around with Tea_**

"_**I'll get you for that…mark my words I'll get you" Tea turned and walked off in a huff falling and tripping a few times thanks to Marik and Bakura and their shadow magic**_

"_**Do you think she 'get us for that'"**_

"_**Nah, she wouldn't dare try…she'll only fail as always"**_

**End Flashback**

**Yugi smiled at that memory, and then sighed has he remembered that dream he had after Kura was killed**

'…**_that is Atemu isn't the one you wants you he's merely a puppet, the villain I cant tell you who he is but you've met him before, if my memory is correct, but even if you defeat him he'll came back the only way to stop him is to deactivate the Golden Demons Eye but as you know to deactivate Demon Eye the hold has to die…'_**

'…**_You hold the answers deep within your own mind but consciously, you've forgotten it, that's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, or to shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories, but the imprint is always there.'_**

'**What did she mean, by that', 'have I met her before' was the thoughts that ran through his head**

**Meanwhile Solomon was on the phone to his dear friend Arthur Hawkins he was on about Solomon, Yami and his friends coming over to see them, since it had been years since they had seen each other , Solomon had agreed sine they all needed a break, and it meant the Seto and Joey could see Mokuba and Serenity there was one problem though and that was…**

"**Looks like where going to America for a little holiday…Yugi" Yami told Yugi**

**Yugi looked up from the darkness of the night and turned to Yami, **

"**That's ok Yami I don't mind going, it might be fun"**

"**But we have to go with Tea since Rebecca has asked for her to come with us"**

**Yugi smiled and he got of the window sill and walked up to Yami and wrapped his rams around him**

"**Don't worry about that…I'll just make it more fun and beside we haven't told Tristan yet also I might help with some other things"**

**Yami smiled he hoped that this might help in some way**

**

* * *

'****I've told him now all I have to do is wait until he's gone then I'll escape one thing they don't know is by changing me and making me into this it has made me into a master of escape, for once I change into 'Shadow' my wolf form these shackles will no longer hold me and I can escape I hope I can'** '**

* * *

****Yami was holding Yugi who was whimpering, shaking, and holding onto like he was a life line**

**It only happened because Yami and Yugi wanted to take their relationship to the next leave but as soon as Yami started to undress Yugi his eyes widened and this happened. Yami quickly stopped what he was doing and went to comfort him it became a little trickily at first since Yugi was trying to keep Yami away by struggling, kicking and punching the air as well as Yami, Yami knew that maybe Yugi was having a flashback this almost how he acted on that day when Ryou shouted 'Kura'.**

**After a few hours Yugi had calmed down and looked to be now sleeping, he looked some what peaceful, his face showed I a little pain and distress.**

**Yami sighed it looked like he would have to wait until he and Yugi would be one, that didn't matter it Yami as long as he had Yugi back it didn't matter how long he would have to wait, just as Yami was about to fall asleep it hit him,**

"**Oh My Ra" his whispered slightly, he now knew why Yugi had acted like that, and what this Kura/Atemu might have done to Yugi, his eyes n **

"**If I never get my hands on the person or persons who done this to Yugi, they're going to wish they where never born"**

**

* * *

Morning came quickly; the sun filtered though the curtains waking Yami up, as Yami awoke he noticed Yugi wasn't with him anymore, Yami panicked had Yugi disappeared again what it all a dream…he hoped that wasn't the case…finding that would destroy him, he quickly jumped out of bed and rushed down stairs to see Solomon cooking breakfast, but there was no Yugi anywhere, no marble on the table no trace of Yugi anywhere, the only this that was different was the spider that was on the wall which looked dead, was gone, Yami started to panic, 'it was all a dream…it cant of been it felt so real' he thought and he world came crashing now and reality started to hit him…

* * *

**And that it for the chapter it was all a dream hehe aren't I evil 

Rose: oh quit lying Sor, and stop joking about, and just continue the story before I unleash the plot bunnies again

Me: fine then…spoil sport…I was only playing Rose you don't have to threaten me again

Rose: meh it's what I do…now continue

Me: (rolls eyes) yes mother

How many of you thought it was over and it might have been a dream

* * *

**...It wasn't until he felt a pair of arm circle around him from behind him he looked up to see Yugi, he smiled it wasn't a dream, he saw that Yugi was dressed in the same outfit as he was in the day he found him which was a black beanie on his head a pair of black baggy jeans with a few rip's in them which was led up by a belt, and chains hanging from random places a black tank top, a skull surrounded with flames was on the font of it, with the words, 'Bite Me' written on it, a spiked dog collar around his neck, two black leather studded bracelets his black fingerless gloves and his red eyed necklace.**

**Yami hugged Yugi back glad that it wasn't a dream that it was all real**

**Solomon smiled as in the corner of his eye he could see what was going on, he was glad that Yami was now back to normal and together with Yugi in more ways than one**

**

* * *

****Yugi had pulled Yami away and into the living room**

"**I'm sorry about last night Yami, I truly am…"**

**Yugi was stopped but Yami kissing him on the lips, this had become a routine for Yami, if Yugi started saying sorry for things that didn't need a sorry for, which happened a lot, Yami kissed him and told him not to be sorry and it wasn't his fault none of it was and of course Yami loved to kiss Yugi any time of the day or night**

"**Yugi, Yami you better of finished packing since (**I'm getting the feeling that I've used that word a lot in this chapter**) we're heading to met Joey and Seto in 2 hours and I don't want to be late…again" Solomon shouted**

"**Do you think Rebecca know I'm back yet"**

"**Nope but I'll be a lovely shock for her an even better one when she fines out" Yami replied winking which Yugi smiled and blushed at slightly**

**

* * *

"****I'm not going" Yugi said stubbornly, very one was waiting for Yugi and Yami to get on the KC plane, everyone looked out of the window and watched, well everyone except Tea how was sitting at the back next to Tristan **" 

"**Come on Yugi you where looking forward to this morning"**

**Yugi looked at Yami with a raised eyebrow as if he was saying 'oh really did _I_ say that' Yami just rolled his eyes and sighed this had became a habit of Yugi's saying that he wanted to go then before they where meant to go he would declare that he was not going, and of course the gang enjoyed it, it always seemed to lighten the mood, plus it annoy Yami so that why Bakura and Marik loved it the most, Yami assumed that, they had most properly encouraged Yugi to do it, Yami smirked _he_ knew how do get Yugi to go, all he had to do is catch him of guard.**

**Yugi saw that Yami was come towards him "I'm not going Yami you can't make me" all Yami do was smiled and think 'I know one way to' they stood face to face as Yami smiled he leaned forward and kissed Yugi on the lips, his defiantly caught Yugi of guard as he relaxed which meant the Yami could lift he bridal style and carry him on to the plane as soon they got to their seat the placed Yugi in his put his seat belt on the broke the kiss and sat next to him, as soon and Yami's lips left his it dawned on him, what Yami had done, Yugi just looked at Yami who was now sitting next to Yugi and now had his seat belt on, as soon as Yami turned to face Yugi, Yugi turned away and pouted and kinder threw a strop, which Yami thought was cute.**

**A cheer came from everyone as the plane took off; everyone was looking forward to this holiday. Little did they know that this trip was the start of the trip to find out what had happened to Yugi.**

**

* * *

****A tall dark blond man stood outside a small house looking up into the sky**

'**Yugi where are you' he thought sadly, he turned to face the house, 'I'm going to find you Yuge we miss you, and we're worried about you…I hop I don't get in too much trouble for this' he thought again as he closed his eyes and withdrew a pair of bat like wings that where a slightly gray in colour, he knelt down and flapped his wing and took off into the sky looking and hoping to find his friend.**

**

* * *

**And that's over, this chapter was fun to write you know that…wooo 8 more reviews until I hit 50 ½ there. 

Rose: what are you hoping to get 100 reviews for this story?

Me: Well I would like to get 100, you know

Roes: ok what would you do if you get these 100 reviews?

Me: Update every one of my stories

Roes: I'm gonna keep you too that

Ok that over with a lets have a little fun and a little guessing game shall we

I'm gonna ask you a question and if you get it write you'll get a spoiler to the next chapter of any story you want and the question is:

Who do you think the gang will find out what happened to Yugi?

Is it

1) Yugi tells them

2) Some else tells them

3) Yugi get into a fight and everyone get flashbacks to what happened

4) Yami finds out and tells everyone

5) Tea finds out and blackmails Yugi, to end it with Yami, but in the end Yugi tells Yami

6) Yugi doesn't tell them

Answers in a review, message or e-mail, you'll have about 3-5 chapters to answer this

In the next chapter we find out how or what those thing in Yugi's head are, and who is the person at the end of this chapter

What to find out then review as you know 3 reviews and the next chapter is out, so until next time cya


	12. Enter the mind Sprits

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
**'…'** thinking  
(**…**) just me talking

**/…/** something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

**//…//** Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind

**-…-** Hikari to Yami

**--…--**Yami to Hikari

Ok from now on any names in italic are the names of the things in Yugi's mind,

Part: 12/?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

Atemu Yugi Lover34:-You may change your answer if the need comes to it,, sorry about that I was dared to do that, but Rose's older brother, but don't worry ever since I got your review she's been giving him evil…so it's all good…I think

Pyscho Kage Suma:-huggles back don't worry it will be…I hope anyway

dragonlady222:- thank you can always change your mind if you want, lol I haven't put Raphael into this, no he's not the blond in the chapter there is a hint on who he might be, don't in the end they will

This would have been up soon, but if my internet connection would just behave and stay connected, and also I had a bunch of revision classed to go to

**

* * *

Enter the mind Sprits  **

**The plane ride had been uneventful…except the face that Tristan had found out about Joey and Seto being together, he also found out about the rest, and went mad, Tea just sat there turning around every now and then to see what Yami and Yugi were doing, which was nothing, Yugi had his eyes closed and was leaning on Yami who had wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close.**

**Yugi on the other hand wasn't asleep, he was thinking with his eyes closed so it looked like he was asleep, he was in his soul room, witch was like the one he shared with Yami that was gone, now he shared it with 3 what he called mind sprits, his 'soul room' wasn't anything like the one he used to have, this one was compete black, except of the purple swirls that moved across the walls, Yugi didn't go near them as each one if you touched them would take you, in the many memories that Yugi had been thought, ok basically if you touched then you'd have a flash back to what was hidden behind that swirl and it was manly what Yugi had been thought after his and Yami's fight, Yugi was laying on the floor of the room watch the swirls go by, he turned the only door that was in this room, it itself was black as well, Yugi rolled his eyes as he hear the moans, groans, calling of names coming from the said door**

"**Oh great their at it again, no wonder I'm like the way I am, I do wish they would at least close their link with me, I've got enough problems as it is" he said out loud any he was here a reason, and no it wasn't he could the 3 mind sprits going at it, even thought he hated being here, if he had done this out of his soul room he would have been asked about it, he sighed as he remembered what he was told in his dream at the hospital **

"**_You hold the answers deep within your own mind but consciously, you've forgotten it, that's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, or to shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories, but the imprint is always there"_**

**What did she mean; he wondered 'did she mean that I know how to stop this and all the suffering I've been though and still going though, but since what I have to do I've forgotten, but it's still in my mind that must be it'**

"**Very good Yugi you seemed to have worked it out" Yugi shoot up and saw what looked like the person who had spoke to him some time ago, this time he got a good look at her, she looked like she'd been tortured as she had cuts a bruises all over her face, she had dark raven black hair a sharp emerald green eyes, she wore a white shirt that was stained with blood and ripped in many places, her jeans where in the same state, around her neck was a necklace that looked a lot like his demons eye except it was green, he left sorry for the girl,**

"**Are you…?" he asked**

"**Yes Yugi I am, we've meet many time before, but as different people, well I was" she replied**

"**But how are you…?"**

"…**speaking with you tell you things well right now I'm unconscious and thanks to my wolf's eye I can communicate with people that I feel need help…"**

"**Oh..."**

**She smiled "I can't stay long but all I can say is You need shut the door, and open up your mind, As Memories consume, Like opening the wound picking you apart again You assume that your safe with your friends, Unless you try to start again, you have to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter" (**this was taken from Linkin parks, Runaway, In the End and Breaking the Habit and if you get what Yugi has to do to end this from what Sora has been saying, if you tell me and your right your in for than a spoiler for any chapter of any story**) and once she finished she disappeared leaving Yugi even more confused,**

"**Oh great what did mean this time"**

**Suddenly he heard his name being called he looked up and closed his eyes.****

* * *

"****Ahh Solomon welcome"**

"**Arthur it's great to see you your looking well. Thank you for having us" **

" " "**It's no problem Solomon; I know since Yugi disappeared, you, Yami and his friends could do with a little vacation"**

**Everyone just smiled and looked at each other, the figured that Solomon hadn't told then, the heard Rebecca sigh and mutter something along the lines of 'Daring where are you'**

"**So Solomon where's Yami"**

"**Oh he's on the plane still, trying to get someone to move, which refuses to move"**

"**I'm not going" everyone turned to see Yami caring someone on his shoulders, Yami just rolled his eyes and carried Yugi down the steps once he rejoined the group of people he dropped Yugi to the ground and all he did was sit crossed legged, cross his arms and say "I'm not going anywhere", this coursed Yami to groan and everyone apart from Arthur, Rebecca, Tea and Tristan to chuckle and say "Yugi"**

"**So he's back"**

"**Yea he is, he's also changed"**

"**Huh"**

"**Well you can see that he's changed physically but he's also changed mentality and emotionally as well, he rarely trusts anyone apart from Yami"**

**

* * *

Everyone had been here for about a week and so far nothing had gone wrong, Rebecca found out about Yami and Yugi being together and went nut and refused to come out of her room which lead Yugi to say that he wasn't that bad, then just this morning what did he do, yes he wouldn't leave his room, day everyone was going go down to the beach to lay around din the sun get a tan and hope that nothing weird happens (**like nothing weird ever happens in this story**) Yami do to the usual, kiss Yugi to catch him of guard lift him up and carry him out, Marik and Bakura often thought that Yami like doing that even though every time Yami complained, even though he knew that the 2 yami's were right he did love it…a lot **

**It had been 2 hours since everyone had gotten to the beach but most of the 2 hours they had spent there laying on the sand with a plate of sandwiches listening to Yugi talking to himself over different things, who knew that starting a conversation on what would of happened if the world had been pulled into darkness, would end up turning into one with rubber ducks, bunnies, world hunger/peace, how models where thin but went around saying they where fat, and now he was talking about how people say that 1 of the signs of craziness it that people start to see things, but we all see thing what is it we say…thing so how can that be used as a sign of craziness, also they say that hearing things is also another sign of craziness what we hear things all the time as well so why do they say that, does that mean that everyone is crazy (**this happened in a convo between me and Rose…I'm still trying to figure out what it turned out like that and it was about 6 months ago**) every one was just staring at Yugi, they all noticed that his necklace had started to glow, they then noticed that beside Yugi, what looked like a sprit was forming, after a few seconds it fully appeared everyone's eyes went wide…this sprit looked Bakura did back in Egypt **

"**Talking to yourself again Yugi I see" the sprit chucked grabbing a sandwich**

"**I guess it's better than talking to you hey _Bakura _and I thought you didn't need to eat after all your kept satisfied when you and the other two get up to mischief"**

"**Your a little git you know that"**

"**Well if you learnt to turn your side of the link off then I would be then would I and thought your weren't going to come out anymore since what happened with…"Yugi lowered his slightly in sadness "…Jou" _Bakura_ looked at Yugi gave him a half hug then disappeared, Yugi then laid back down his head resting in Yami's lap, he sighed as his necklace glowed again "on great then one come the others are soon to follow" he muttered and as soon as Yugi had said that another one came out but this one looked like Marik as he would of in Egypt**

"**Oh great it's _Mariku _or as he wanted to be called _Marik_"**

"**Oh shut it you"**

"**I can't 'shut it' it'll only open up again"**

"**I hate you, you know that"**

"**Good, that's one less person to worries about"**

"**What!!"**

"**Buzz of _Marik_ the only reason you're here, is because _Bakura _came out and you to are fighting over, I thing I don't want to know as it'll disturb me, but it's like I'm already disturbed to the stage were no amount of therapy or counselling will ever help me"**

**_Marik_ or _Mariku_** **just snarled threw a death glare at Yugi then disappeared this coursed Yugi to chuckle slightly, it was then that his necklace glowed again and suddenly a other sprit came out but this one looked exactly like Yami did back in Egypt, this one simple smiled at everyone then at Yugi**

"**It seems that I'm getting the full set to day hey _Atem_"**

"**Why yes it does…and would you stop poking me please Yugi"**

"**Why, poking you helps me"**

"**With what I hate to ask"**

"**You of all people should know why…and could you please get_ Marik_ and _Bakura_ to please kiss and make please, not that I care or anything…"**

"**I'll try Yugi, I'll try but you know those two"**

"**Come on, all you have to say is, that you would give them any until they make up and also say if they don't I'll chuck them both into one of the many swirls I have and see how they like it"**

"**Your evil you know that"**

"**Yup, I do, I've been told that soo many times, and it's lost all meaning"**

**This _Atem_ just smiled then disappeared.**

**Yugi just smiled and said "mind spirits got to love them", Yami was the first to recover he looked down at Yugi and asked**

"**Err Yugi…how or what are they?"**

**By this time everyone had recovered in time to hear **

"**they are mind sprits, they keep me from going completely insane, if I didn't have them, the people how annoy my, will most properly, be dead, why they look like you Marik and Bakura I have no idea"**

**By this time Solomon and Arthur had decided to join the others, everyone heard a loud high pitched screeching sound, every one had to cover there ears, well everyone except Yugi, how eyes lit up upon hearing it "Jou" he muttered as another screech came, Yugi shoot up headed to where the sand met the ocean then he made a loud high pitched screeching sound, everyone held there Ears and Shouted 'Yugi' which he ignored, it was then he saw what looked like a bird, but he knew it wasn't, another screech sound came but this one was weaker, Yugi knew what do to do, he sighed, 'it's best if they find out this way then if they find out the way Yami did' he thought 'plus I need to save Jou' he added as a after thought, he crouched down and got ready to withdraw his wings…**

**TBC**

* * *

This chapter is done, we didn't exactly meet the blond did we lol, any that be the next chapter, just to remind you on the chooses of the ending you think I'm gonna, since I already know what happens in the end 

1) Yugi tells them

2) Some else tells them

3) Yugi gets into a fight and everyone get flashbacks to what happened

4) Yami finds out and tells everyone

5) Tea finds out and blackmails Yugi, to end it with Yami, but in the end Yugi tells Yami

6) Yugi doesn't tell them

Also if you think you know who Yugi can end it all, let me know, and also I have started to make a webpage with info on all my stories, fact on where some bits of my story came from and coughspoilerscough if you want to know the URL tell me and I've give you…but it's still under construction

Well you know the drill 3 reviews and the next one is out…and where getting closer to finding out aren't we

Well anyway until next time CrystalSora Out…wait why dose that sound like Zodavia off ofLoonatics: Unleashed


	13. The Start of the trip for the truth

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
**'…'** thinking  
(**…**) just me talking

**/…/** something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

**//…//** Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind

**-…-** Hikari to Yami

**--…--**Yami to Hikari

Ok from now on any names in italic are the names of the things in Yugi's mind,

Part: 13/?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

Sliferservant:- thanks for all the reviews, it's nice to know that, this story is loved, and thanks for offering to do the battle scenes for me…you will be rewarded for that  


Atemu Yugi Lover34:- ok thanks; just remember you can change what you think at anytime  


dragonlady222:- Thanks, lol there are lots of other version of the gang in this story, ok thanks just remember you can change your mind at any time

**

* * *

The Start of the trip for the truth **

**She stood over looking a camp that look to have been destroyed, she looked around, he'd be there soon, and all he would do was wait for him to arrive, she sighed and spoke "everyone has to return to their past and face it head on…I know that Yugi will be going though that soon, and the outcome…all I know is at the end of this his friends will know the truth…" a cool breeze blew slightly and wrapped around her, this calmed her down, slightly as she pulled a small locket from her pocket it was small oval shaped with the name 'Sora' carved into it, it was hard to see the name but it was there, her brother had given her the locket when she was little, her head shoot up and she startled someone was coming it could be anyone, so she quickly changed into her wolf from and made a quick getaway but in doing so she dropped her necklace.**

**

* * *

****With a flap of his wings he few up to met the blond, but the blond was falling too quickly and bashed into Yugi making the both fall rabidly, it wasn't until they both hit the ground below them that coursed the blond to snap out of the daze he was in**

"**Woh what happened there…first I was lookin' for Yuge, but how did I end up ere,"**

"**Jou would you mind moving your fat arse from my hips I'd like to be able to feel my legs thank you"**

**Jou shoot up and looked where he's been sitting "Yuge is that you?"**

"**No Jou its Seto Kaiba, who do you think it is" Yugi replied standing up, brushing the sand off himself and withdrawing his wings back into his back, and watched as Jou did the same before asking…**

"**Jou what in the name of all that is sane what are you doing here?!"**

"**Well what do you think…I was looking for you Yuge, do you have any idea on who worried we are about you, you don't know who's out there to get you…Yuge what's wrong" by this time Yugi was at this moment in time curled up in a ball with tears spilling from his eyes, Jou knew from experience that seeing Yugi like that is a bad thing, and knew Yugi needed comfort at his time of need, but he was also worried, on how Yugi would react to Jou comforting him, when he tried back then Yugi would tense up and push him of him, and would remain there until, Anzu or Teana came to comforted him , knowing he chances of getting Yugi to respond where low he rushed over to Yugi and wrapped his arms around him as Teana/Anzu (**You'll learn who Teana and Anzu are later**) and to his surprise Yugi responded by wrapping his arm and Jou and crying into him, Jou need something or someone had opened Yugi up a bit, witch was a good thing**

"**Shh it's ok bud, your ok, that's a good thing"**

"**Not it's not Jou there back…they survived"**

"**What do you mean Yuge?"**

**Yugi pushed of Jou and then Shouted "They Lived Jou after every that I gave up to end it all, they're alive" as he shouted this Yugi fell to the floor**

"**You mean Kura and Atemu are back…but I thought…"**

"**No Jou they're alive, or one of the was alive"**

"**What do you mean by that Yuge?"**

"**Kura attacked me sometime ago and told me before I killed him"**

"**How?"**

**After Yugi explained the whole situation to Jou the Blonde smiled sadly and pulled Yugi into his lap which Yugi accepted…sort of**

**Jou then smiled and turned to Yugi, "Yuge got any food I'm staving"**

**Yuge shoved Jou and replied "You're always hungry Jou"**

**

* * *

****Everyone was back at the holiday home, asking question so far they'd found out that Yugi was that demon that appeared in Domino, Yugi wouldn't say how he became 'half' demon, he'd intruded Jou to everyone and vice-versa, Yami had at first was wearily of Jou, since the whole Keith and Kura incident but once he herd that Jou had been one of the ones that helped him, he became less, but still kept his guard up.**

"**Well…well isn't it the mutt in all his glory," came the voice of **_**Bakura**_

"**Oh great it's you, what are you doing out, aren't to meant to be making sure, I don't go mad and kill everyone that ****annoys**** me, which does make any sense as you and **_**Marik **_**both annoy me in many ways then you should do" after that **_**Bakura**_** just shrugged and disappeared, Yugi just rolled his eyes and muttered 'mind sprits can't live with them could live with out them'**

**

* * *

****As Yugi opened his eyes he saw the camp where he once was**

"**Brings back memories doesn't it" came the voice of the girl**

"**How can it not"**

"**You knew you have to return there don't you"**

"**What do you mean…I can't not after…?"**

**The girl wrapped her arm around him "Yugi you need to your friends are worried about you, they miss you…come on Jou's here that must mean something if you get what I mean…you have to face your past to know what your future holds"**

"**I guess your right, I need to tell them what happened, and I know they care, but I'm scared…"**

"**Scared they'll hate you and leave you…" Yugi nodded "if they do that then there not who they say they are and remember this Yugi…You're ****the sacrifice that is need to end it all"**

**And with that the girl disappeared **

"**Not another riddle to find out how to end it all. The first one was**

'_**You hold the answers deep within your own mind but consciously, you've forgotten it, that's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, or to shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories, but the imprint is always there'**_

_**The second one was**_

**You need shut the door, and open up your mind, As Memories consume, Like opening the wound picking you apart again You assume that your safe with your friends, Unless you try to start again, you have to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter. **

**And now there's **

'**You're ****the sacrifice that is need to end it all'"**

**

* * *

"****You wanna what…!"** " 

"**Go back to ****Egypt**** Jou"**

"**Ok who are you and what have you done with Yuge"**

"**Jou I know you know what happened back there, but I want to see, Seth,** **Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka as well as Sugoroku and Shimon (**ok I know there the names of the Japanese characters and one is from Egypt, but I couldn't come up with any other names and well, I wanted there to be characters that kinder looked and acted like the English I don't own them**) I mean after that they have done for me… What you've done for me, I just want to see them again, besides it might help we with something"**

**Jou smiled and hugged Yugi****,"why don't we go and talk to those friends of your and see what they can do"**

**

* * *

"****Seth come quick I've found something that might have something to do with you" Shouted a faired haired girl, as soon has she shouted and taller dark haired male** " 

"**what is it Shizuka" he asked, and as Shizuka showed him the necklace she had just found he slowly went to grab the necklace as he softly feel in his palm he studied it 'it can't be' he thought had he looked at it, a ****small oval shaped locket with the name 'Sora' carved into it, it was hard to see the name but it was there. He pulled the locket towards his heart, while I stay tear fall form his right eyes he whispered "she's alive"**

**

* * *

There it's done…yay…it's maybe a little short and rushed in some places, but hey it's an update **

Just a reminder of the little guessing game

1) Yugi tells them

2) Some else tells them

3) Yugi gets into a fight and everyone get flashbacks to what happened

4) Yami finds out and tells everyone

5) Tea finds out and blackmails Yugi, to end it with Yami, but in the end Yugi tells Yami

6) Yugi doesn't tell them

I'll tell you that the answer isn't number 6


	14. The flight there

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
'…' thinking  
(…) just me talking

/…/ something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

//…// Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind

-…- Hikari to Yami

--…--Yami to Hikari

Ok from now on any names in italic are the names of the things in Yugi's mind,

Part: 14/?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

See Roes I told you I could post this before Lucario and the mystery of Mew came on the TV (don't ask) so now you owe my a bar of chocolate with nut and please don't do what you did last time I don't want a repeat of it (again don't ask)

Atemu Yugi Lover34:- There will be, it's ok, she could be I'm not saying anything right now

A.YamiYugi:-Thanks; I'll be getting to that but lets just it's a little bit of a cover up

YamiHikari02:-Thank, that cool to hear, lol year Tea I'll try

dragonlady222:- Thanks don't worry he will one what or another…why does that remind of a song

Sliferservant:- Thanks, I'm sure you will…lets hope this chapter does the same

**

* * *

**

She knew she had to be quick, otherwise it would all to plots, she had to find it was needed, she knew where it was and that was the problem to was getting them with out him finding her, she'd seen him about, she knew he was waiting for him to return, to was evident that he was returning for the right reasons.

She glanced around and saw the close was clear; she bonded for rock to rock, until she reached the ground then as quick as lighting she found the spot were it was hidden, and began to dig for it, it didn't take that long to find it, once found she grabbed by her teeth covered the area and as quick as she came she was off, to wait…

* * *

"Keep them a way from me Yuge" 

"What's wrong Jou there only handcuffs"

"No Yuge there evil chains that you have on trousers"

"Yea I know but they could be used as handcuffs and if I remember you and Seth have a thing with handcuffs"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are you and what have you done with Yuge"

"It depend do you want him back or not"

"Hmm I'll get back to you on that one; I have to think about it"

Yugi just rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Yami, how pulled him onto his lap and kissed him, Jou just chucked at the scene and thought 'So that's the person Yuge told us about, and I guess that girl with the brown hair that's scowling at them, is Tea, the whore that had caused Yuge to run off, stupid bitch" Jou knew what had happened to Yugi, before and somewhat after the whole demon camp thing, he didn't know what it was called, but he knew 2 things…never talk to Yugi about it and never want to go back, he kept the last one, but the first one he forgot almost all the time.

Yami sat with Yugi in this lap, Yugi was now asleep, he had been plagued by dreams as off late, but they seemed to only happen when Yami wasn't holding him, or near him, witch for the past few days had been happening since Yami wasn't near him when he slept or holding him why…Tea and Rebecca had been trying to keep them apart buy the normal, pulling them away, when Yami finely lost Tea and Rebecca, he would return to find Yugi pushing Jou away while he asking for Yami and only Yami.

Yami still wasn't sure with Jou, he was nice and appeared to have helped Yugi though that time when he wasn't there to help him, but he kept reminding Yugi of it all, true he didn't know what happened, but one thing he did know was once he got his hands on the person who had even thought of doing that to Yugi needed to be punished and a trip to the shadow realm would be too good for that person maybe Bakura or Marik or maybe both knew of a way to punish the person.

Jou sat looking out the window, this was a big thing for Yugi, going back to the place where it all happened but he also knew that it needed to be done, Yugi needed to do this, he need to get it out in the open. He sighed not only was this going to be the hardest thing for Yugi to do, the out come off it all would effect his friends as well.

* * *

"_Come now little one, trying to escape won't get you anywhere expect a one way ticket to Atemu, and you know what he does to those to try to get away, unfortunately I wont be there to see your punishment as I have to take care of those friends off yours…"_

Yugi shoot up and found himself still in Yami's arms, he didn't do anything except wrap his around him and snuggled into him, and then slowly drifted of back to sleep.

Yami sensed Yugi snuggling into him and thought that Yugi was just seeking comfort, which was hard since they where sat in a airplane chair but he found away to make it work, Yami looked around and saw that almost everyone was asleep, it would still sometime before they got to there destination, a little nap couldn't do any harm.

* * *

She sighed and ran her hand though her hair 'that was close' she thought, she then crouched down to hide herself more and to get a better view, Yugi would be arriving soon, and so would the truth, as soon as she could get him alone she was going to talk to him, she sensed that the longer he kept the truth from them the more pain he'd course himself, she sighed again the angst was enough now the torture of the truth, _Bakura_, _Atem _and _Mariku _can't hold it off for much longer, she placed her hand over her heart, then her eyes shot up, she pulled her top out and looked down it and then looked up 'shit' she thought 'it's gone my necklace, it must of fallen off when I made a quick get away sometime ago, I hope he didn't find it'

* * *

"Soon Little Yugi you'll be back, and those other lights will join us, but as for your friends, well they have the pleasure of seeing the world crumble at their feet them be brutally killed by their loved ones, especially Yami he'll face the ultimate pain after all it all fair…"

* * *

Yami was jolted from his sleep by a ball of paper being thrown at him then the words 'bulls eye' and 'got him' he growled at Bakura and Marik as he noticed that they had started a paper fight and was ripping pages from Ryou's many note books, witch course Ryou to flip out once he found out, Yami sighed they were bored out of their mind that why they had started a paper fight, now so was Yami, bored out of mind at least while he was asleep he had something to do, he looked down to see that Yugi had moved from his place on his lap, he turned his head to the side and spotted that Yugi was in his sit looking out the window, in some kind of trance, he was just staring out into nothing 

_-The swirls where spinning and moving fast, bumping to one anther, some where getting smaller while some where getting bigger, bolts of energy where flying about, one thing was for such, it had to be released soon it was eating him up from the inside, soon it would be too much for his body to handle it had to be released before…-_

Yami looked worried Yugi hadn't done anything like what he was doing, and it scared him. What was going on in his mind it was then a song filtered though the speakers which course most people to groan but Yami found the song to fit perfectly to him and Yugi,

**You are all I need to get me through (to get me through now)  
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you now)  
You have taught me how to love  
An angel sent from high above  
Now I know that all I need is you**

**Cos I need you and you need me  
And we'll always be together**

Yami smiled as he saw that the song had woken Yugi from his trance, a and smile appear on his face, most properly thinking along the same lines as Yami

**Real love (real love)  
Has come my way  
And I know (I know)  
That it's here to stay  
And it feels (who-ho-hooo)  
Like never before  
Cos loving you is so beautiful baby cos...**

**You are all I need to get me through (to get me through now)  
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you now)  
You have taught me how to love  
An angel sent from high above  
Now I know that all I need is you**

**Cos I need you and you need me  
And we'll always be together**

**You're my inspiration  
My world just seems a brighter place  
I just wanna tell you  
I've never ever felt this way  
I've never thought I'd see the day**

**Real love (real love)  
Has come my way  
And I know (I know)  
That it's here to stay  
And it feels (who-ho-hooo)  
Like never before  
Cos loving you is so beautiful baby cos...**

**You are all I need to get me through (to get me through now)  
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you now)  
You have taught me how to love  
An angel sent from high above  
Now I know that all I need is...**

Yugi smiled slightly as Yami placed a soft kiss on his lips, he kissed back, he knew that Yami loved him no matter what but the what if once he changed his mine once he found out, he could run if he had too, but he tried not to think about it, even though it was eating him up inside

**You are all I need to get me through (get me through now baby)  
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you)  
You have taught me how to love  
An angel sent from high above  
Now I know that all I need is you**

* * *

She stood there watching as if you knew something was going to happen it was then she heard foot steps coming closer, only this time she didn't run 

"Hello Sugoroku" she said not looking at the person, as she knew how he was with out looking at him

"Hello Sora" Sugoroku replied looking at her with sorrow in his voice

"He found it didn't he?" she asked finding the ground more interesting

"yes he did Sora, he's happy that for alive but devastated at the fact you haven't shown yourself, he feels that you might have been killed as well you think your alive" he replied walking up to her.

After a long silence he asked

"Did you find it?"

She nodded and pulled from her pocket a long strip of black material and in the middle of it was a small round stone that looked a lot like Yugi's necklace expect it was blue instead of red she then placed it in the palm of his hand

"I need you to look after it, soon I will be gone, but I'll be back, Sky will find me and bring me back, by then he should of dine what he needs to do, once I'm back, I'll find you and collect it from you"

"Does he know what he has to do?"

"No he doesn't, but I've given him a few hints such as:

You hold the answers deep within your own mind but consciously, you've forgotten it, that's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, or to shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories, but the imprint is always there'

'You need shut the door, and open up your mind, As Memories consume, Like opening the wound picking you apart again You assume that your safe with your friends, Unless you try to start again, you have to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter.'

'You're the sacrifice that is need to end it all'"

Sugoroku smiled it just like Sora to help someone out by given them riddles, as he pocked the necklace he asked

"What will the out of all this bring?"

Sora sighed "first once he's reviled his memories, he'll face the third follower, the out come of that will devastate everyone that cares for him, but once he reawakens and regain what he lost, by then me and Sky would of found out if history is going to repeat it's self"

"If it does lets hope that it isn't Yugi that at the heart of it all…if he id we'll lose him forever"

"True let hope Sky finds the Crystals if we have both then it's safe to say that history won't repeat, but if so we'll have to find the ancient spell to retrieve the necklace and to destroy them"

"So you know what is going to happen"

"I know not all that is going to happen I have a vague idea, just member these things aren't always right"

"True so I shall hold onto his until you need it"

"Yes but make sure know one finds it, and tell know one if this meeting"

"Ok Sora but promise me one thing…after this is all over you will return to your bother"

"I will once this is all over and once the necklaces and the crystals have been destroyed"

"That's all I ask" and with that Sugoroku turned and left leaving Sora to her thoughts

"But before you go" Sugoroku stopped and turned back to Sora

"He's on his way back and he's bringing his friends with him, I will need to talk to him along so if you can find away to make that happen"

Sugoroku nodded and left once again.

'Soon the true test will start, I know they will except you Yugi, I will see you when you arrive and tell not to be afraid'

* * *

And it's done any ideas on what is going to happen to Yugi in the end, also what is Sora talking about well you'll have to find out… 

In the neck chapter will meet Yugi's friends, Seth tells the story oh what happened to him and his sister, and Sora has a chat with Yugi…could we be getting closer to finding out what happened to Yugi will he was gone... I'm saying nothing but anyway the little contest is still on just remember the chooses if you've already pick you change it

1) Yugi tells them

2) Some else tells them

3) Yugi gets into a fight and everyone get flashbacks to what happened

4) Yami finds out and tells everyone

5) Tea finds out and blackmails Yugi, to end it with Yami, but in the end Yugi tells Yami

Until next time and remember 3 reviews and the next one shall be written and now I'll of to watch a movie I've wanted to see, lets hope my brother and his mates don't interrupt otherwise I wont be happy, but if it does happen I hope it records…


	15. Almost there

Pain and Suffering

"…" talking  
'…' thinking  
(…) just me talking

/…/ something(s) in Yugi's mind talking to him

//…// Yugi's talking back to the thing(s) in his mind

-…- Hikari to Yami

--…--Yami to Hikari

Ok from now on any names in italic are the names of the things in Yugi's mind,

Part: 15/?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

Atemu Yugi Lover34:- Thanks, Yes that this moment in the story we find things out but not quite there or something like that, that's ok I like in my own world I just get dropped of in the real world when I need to, lucky you I have to wait until both my brother and mum finish it and my brother read slower than a snail moves

Sliferservant:-Gotta have some fluff somewhere, I think most people are, Yup most of the things in not all of them come from songs that I feel has something to do with what's happened/ing to Yugi

dragonlady222:- Thanks…are you asking about the people Sora was talking about, or Yugi's Mind's sprits if it is or isn't I can't say but it will be explained soon enough

YamiHikari02:-Don't worry at the end of this chapter I'll let you know as well as everyone else's, Yea I hate that as well

lady Alexas:- Thanks

Stupid school…stupid homework…stupid spider hanging from the ceiling…stupid…want I min what was that last one…

Sorry but this chapter had be rushed as, I was trying to get it out last time but just before I was going to publish it my dad turned the net off, so some not so detailed bit just contain the info that it needs, I'll try to make the next chapter less rushed, but don't quote me on that…

**

* * *

**

**Almost there… **

They had just been told that they where almost there 'thank Ra' Yami thought once he heard the news, it felt like he's been in the air for years when only it had been a few hours, still he wondered when exactly he would be able to set his feet safely on the ground, he heard a sigh come from next to him and the words 'it was so much quicker by wings then by plane' he chucked which caused Yugi to look at him

"What's so funny?"

"What you said after all you couldn't fit all of us could you?"

"I could fit you and that all I care about"

Yami smiled at what Yugi had said, even though Yugi had changed in so may ways deep down Yami knew that the old Yugi was still there somewhere in this new Yugi there where time where he would appear but only around him and only for a short time it was like it was being suppressed, what was the reason for it all, maybe all the answers would come from this trip

Yugi had once again falling asleep Yami just watched him until Bakura decided to but in

"Hey Yami"

"What do you want Bakura"

"I thought you knew that Yugi was you know"

"Yeah I did I found out about the same time you did remember"

"Yeah I know that"

"Then why did you ask"

"Because when Yugi save old Jou over there and relived to everyone what he was you looked shocked"

"Well do did you"

"Yeah I know that was so know one would ask why I wasn't shocked and if they found out I…we knew they would ask why we didn't tell them sooner rather than later"

"Well you just answered your own question"

* * *

"Not long now, soon there minds will be filled with knowledge and the next chapter can begin"

Sora stood looking at the plane that was now visible in the sky "Soon…"

* * *

_Pain, Suffering, Hate, Confusion, Fear, Memories, Love, Sadness_

_The swirls where now moving and spinning out of control,__ bolts of energy where flying about, one thing was for such, it had to be released soon it was eating him up from the inside, soon it would be too much for his body to handle it had to be released before…it was too late_

_The evidence of this would soon begin to show to everyone…if not everyone than the most important person in Yugi life._

* * *

The sound of Kaiba's radio woke every form the boredom 

"Flight Command to KC 1. Radar indicates you have reached Egypt."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief they where there…  
"I could have told you that by looking out the window." Was the replay from Yugi how was looking out of the window (Sorry but I had to include that…I love that part… talk about pointing the obvious)

After landing on the desert sand they found to have landed in front of a medium-ish sized house made of wood it appeared to be abandoned but yet it felt that people were living there.

A small un-noticeable shiver went down Yugi's spine; he was back in the last place on Earth he would even think to go as just beyond the house and down a steep hill was the 'camp' he been apart off and had turned him into what he now was. But he knew it was for the best he returned, not knowing what to do he turned to Jou who nodded.

Jou smiled, let out a loud high pitched screech which coursed everyone apart from Yugi to hold their ears.

It was several moments before any movement came from the house the first one that came from the house was shouting 'Jou' was followed by 'big brother' and 'your back'.

The first one to reach Jou was Shizuka who threw her arms around him saying big brother, your back' over and over again, Jou just simply smiles and wrapped his arms around her and held her there while whispering 'it's ok' over and over again as she was crying suddenly…

SLAP

"Ow that hurt sis why in Hell did you slap me for" Jou asked while rubbing his left cheek

"Because you left us with out telling us, pup"

Seth replied just before the others turned up asking questing, whacking him over the head, yelling at him for going,

It was then Shimon how was more than pissed

"How dare you leave with telling us…" he began but little did he know that 2 mind spirits had appeared and began to mock him which only Jou could see, and was trying not to laugh which was failing horribly

"Do you think it's funny that we where all worried about you, and…"

"Oh for Ra sake I turn my back on you 2 for 5 minutes and look what you do, I swear I'm like your mother" _Atem _declared as he came grabbed both _Bakura _and _Mariku _who was behind Shimon mocking him and disappeared back into Yugi necklace leave a few people shock and surprised.

The first to recover was Anzu

"Yugi is that you?" she asked not sure if it was him, even though he did look like him, a small nod for Yugi confirmed that he was Yugi Anzu ran towards him as Yugi ran towards her as they met Anzu pulled him into a hug with to Yami's surprise, Yugi hugged back

While in Anzu's arm he felt safe just like he used to in Teana's the felt he should tell her what he'd found out he whispered while in the hug

"They're back Teana's sacrifice was in vain"

All Anzu could do was gasp and bury her face into Yugi's hair and whispered back

"I'll be alright I know it will" while a tear trailed down her cheek

* * *

_It was the only way to help__ release__ some of it, to buy him sometime, not much though, as the blood flowed though the cuts on his wrists bits were escaping, all he could see was the swirls calming down slightly where as…_

"Sugoroku quick it happening again"

* * *

'Yugi…' 

No answer

'Yugi…'

No answer

'Yugi…'

His eyes slowly opened as he looked around he found himself to be back in his room which he occupied while he stayed here, he saw that his arm where wrapped in bandages, 'it must of happened again' he thought

'Yugi…'

There is was again, he looked around to see that no one was there apart form a open window, slowly getting up he went to the window and peered out of it only to find nothing

'Come to me…its safe I'm not going to hurt you'

Famous last words there, turning back he took of the bandages and threw them on his bed, looking around for the cost to be clear not like anyone would be up here, they where all down stairs and since Sugoroku wouldn't allow anyone up into his room after what just happened so he knew that no one was around but he thought he'd be safe so with the energy he had he jumped out of the window and headed toward the voice

* * *

Yami sat on one of the small sofa's in teh large living room, slightly worried, what had just happened with Yugi and why wasn't he allowed to see him, just them Jou entered the room, with some sort of food in his hand 

"You ok there Yami you seem lost in space there?"

"Yeah Jou I'm fine…"

"It happened again didn't it Sugoroku"

"Yea it did Anzu, it appears to be getting worse, _Atem, Bakura _and _Mariku _can only hold it back for so long"

"He needs to release it"

"Yes he does Seth before it destroys him"

Yami heard what was said between Anzu, Sugoroku and Seth who where on teh otherside of teh room, what where they on about, did it have something to do with Yugi, he became more woriied all he wanted to do is hold Yugi in his arms, but right now Sugoroku wasn't allowing it for some reason,

* * *

The camp still looked like it did, completely destroyed just like he left, at least they hadn't started back up…which was a good thing 

"Good you came I was hopping that I didn't need to make you"

Yugi turned around yo come face to face with Sora

* * *

Yami thought it was best to ask now while Bakura and Marik where in the same room, so they could find out as well 

"Sugoroku…"

"Yes"

"What is a mind sprit?"

"well Yami everyone has one, it's called sanity, but when you became what Yugi has become they take a form or in Yugi's case 3, they normal take the from or forms based around the last thing the said person was think about before it happens, they may look like the thing but they don't act like it trust me on that one"

"Hmm ok…is Yugi ok I mean what happened?"

"Well you see basically he was trying to find a release for something, he's been doing for ages, he won't stop until it's gone, there's only one thing stopping him and that's fear"

"Fear of what?"

"Rejection"

By now Yami was confused what what he on about rejection form who or what so he asked

"From what or who..."

* * *

"Who are you?" Yugi asked Sora "are you…?" 

"Yes Yugi I am this is my human form, I've been using the Wolf's eye to talk to you…help you"

Sora reached for Yugi's arms but Yugi pulled them away from her

"Yugi there's nothing to fear"

Yugi looked down finding the ground more interesting, what was it about this girl that made him want to tell her everything

"There is…there…"

"…Rejection"

"Yeah"

"Oh really I don't think Yami will reject you, I mean if he did he would of done it when he found out about you 'other' side, and if my memory is correct he's been trying to help you and wants to know about what happened, so he can"

Yugi was speechless she was right how could he of been so stupid Yami did want to help

"Maybe it time to revile them" she said as she left "…before it's too late"

"But how…?" Yugi asked

"Find away" she replied now gone

Yugi looked around to find himself in the middle of the camp the same place it happened to him,

"Well look how came back"

Yugi turned on his heel and came face to face with…

* * *

Yay it's done…it rushed I Know but it already a month and a week late, I know there should have been a story about Seth and Sora but that can wait…so who has Yugi come face to face with…will Yami find out before it's too late… 

Here a reminder of the guessing game

1) Yugi tells them

2) Some else tells them

3) Yugi gets into a fight and everyone get flashbacks to what happened

4) Yami finds out and tells everyone

5) Tea finds out and blackmails Yugi, to end it with Yami, but in the end Yugi tells Yami

And here what people have guessed remember you can still change it

Sliferservant: 3

dragonlady222: 5

Atemu Yugi Lover34: 3

YamiHikari02: 3 or 5

You have until the end of this month…no that isn't when I'm next updating this…but I'll try and get it updated by then, you will need to have 1 choice otherwise it wont count…so anyway until next time

Crystal Sora out


	16. Facing the truth part 1

Pain and Suffering

Part: 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

Beta: Sliferservant 

Ok I fail at keeping track of things so far I've missed my 2 year anniversary on here and it wasn't until I was cleaning out my 2 animals that I remembered trying to update this in time for Christmas so I looked it and well look: _Published: 10-06-06 - Updated: 10-08-07_

Yup I updated 2 days after it's 1 year of being on here…see how much I notice things…it's sad really and only just now I realize that I've been here for 2 years not 1 like I first thought,

The rating as been raised to M because of what happens and the end of this chapter

Atemu Yugi Lover34:- It's good to hear, I hope you like this one too.

A.YamiYugi:- Good to hear, I hope this makes up for the waiting, I was twice with writers block

Sliferservant:- I miss talking to you, I miss you too, even though we talked yesterday –huggles back-

dragonlady222:- Good chapter. I hope Yugi can release it soon, so he can keep his sanity and Yami.

Oh Yugi will, I'm not if he can keep his sanity, but he will Yami, I'm no that cruel…-shifty eyes-

**

* * *

Facing the truth part 1**

"Well look at that…it is Little Yugi."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock as well as terror, Atemu was standing behind him, his posture overpowered Yugi's. Yugi was afraid of him, he could tell, quickly Yugi stood up, even then Atemu's posture still overpowered him, with every step forward he took, Yugi took one back, until Yugi was pressed up against the only remaining hut, which happened to be the hut Yugi had 'lived in' with the others, even though it had remained, it would have been better off like all the others – rubble.

A smirk appeared on Atemu's face, as he then turned away from Yugi, allowing Yugi to somewhat relax and breathe a bit, and walked back a few spaces before speaking.

* * *

Anzu turned to see Yami, the look on his face, it was filled with worry, at this moment in time everyone was running towards the camp, they had decided to take the long way around since the short way would prove to be difficult for the less able. She sighed as she closed her eyes while still running but like most demons, she could still see where she was going. Anzu was much like her sister Teana; both had the same ability to be able to locate Yugi, when he first came to know them both, her and Teana had both decided to protect Yugi, just like the Wolf had done so many times, she wanted to meet this wolf to find out who it really was, behind it all and thank it, as if it wasn't for that wolf, Yugi would have been fully transformed and the world would be ruled by darkness, luckily at the time of her sisters death, no chip was in Yugi so it never happened, who knew that Teana's death would of completed the cycle.

* * *

"It appears that the truth will be out soon." 

"Yes it does…let's hope what you saw doesn't happen."

"I feel it might Sora, as soon as the final battle between two powerful demons, and if the puzzle touches the necklace, as the holder lays there slowly loosing his life to what people call death, we may have to come up with the other way of reincarnating him."

"Using the Dragon's Eye?"

"Yes Sora, it may take up to 2 years if that is the route we have to take, let's hope that fate is on our side and that the puzzle never touches the Golden Demon's Eye."

* * *

"It appears we have company." 

Atemu said glancing up towards the edge of the canyon, both him and Yugi, this caused Yugi to look up as well; a gasp escaped his mouth when he saw who was there.

His eyes met Yami for a brief second as he was interrupted by Atemu,

"Well… your friends have arrived, that's good, it'll make rounding them up and capturing them that much easier, what do you think Little Yugi? Do you think that Yami of yours will make a good slave? …nah I think he'd be better off dead, and once your mine again, you'd be the one doing that…"

Before Atemu could continue Yugi had screamed "Don't you dare do that you sick and twisted Bastard!" and coiled with him causing their necklaces to collide and bright light to burst out letting the swirls escape and pulled everyone that was close to Yugi and didn't know what had happened to him…

* * *

The street lights flickered on, the word 'Game' was lit up in neon lights, 

"_Where are we?…the last thing I saw was Yugi attack dat guy."_

"_I don't know mutt,"_

"_I think something happened when they connected."_

_They could hear voices coming from inside the said building, they were quickly pulled into the room where the voices where coming._

Yugi was standing on one side, close to the door while Yami was on the other side, the tension could be cut with a knife.

"She doesn't love you Yami…"

"What do you know Yugi? Your just a pathetic wimp, I can't believe I protected you from all those bad guys…I should have left you with Dartz."

Tears collected in Yugi's eyes.

"See what I mean?…you're weak, you can't even handle the truth."

Yugi turned and fled out the door, leaving it open and Yami standing there.

_They didn't have to walk, they were pulled, they were following Yugi…they were finding out what happened to him after that night he disappeared._

He didn't know for how long he'd been running, his tears made his eyesight blurry, he darted into a near by alleyway and sunk down by the wall, sobs escaping his mouth,

"He's right I am, I'm nothing, and I'm pathetic."

"I wouldn't say that Yugi."

"What do you want Kura?"

"I want to help you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kura, who had been waiting for him, he knew this would happen; everything had so far gone to plan, now all he needed to do was get him to come with him.

"What I mean is if you come with me, I have a way to make you stronger, make you something."

Yugi's eyes looked into Kura's, could he do that to him? Make him something? What if it did make him something? Would Yami love him?

"I don't know Kura."

"I'm not giving you a choice there little Yugi, your going to come with me no matter what."

Yugi's eyes widened when he saw Kura transform, a pair of bat wings spread out, fear ran though him, a deep chuckle was heard as Kura placed a chloroformed filled cloth over Yugi's nose and mouth, he'd been to filled with fear to do anything to stop it from happening.

"_How could you of done that to him Yami?"_

"_I don't know Joey, okay its bad enough that I was the cause of it all okay, I don't need you having a go at me, I know."_

_The next thing they knew the scenery had changed to where they were now, the golden sand shone in the sun, wooden huts were scattered, a large arena where set in the far left, a larger hut came to view._

Atemu was standing outside the large hut waiting for something or someone, just then Kura landed in front of him with Yugi lying limp in his arms, Atemu smiled and directed Kura inside.

"Leave him there and go and deal with them, they need to be sorted out, they've been planning things, that won't do here."

"Yes Atemu, I'll get to that right away…" Kura replied setting Yugi down onto a small makeshift bed, and turning to leave,

"Good, oh and Kura, I hope your free tonight if you know what I mean."

"If it is, I'm always free." and with that Kura left to deal with the trouble makers in the usual way, Atemu smiled and turned and walked over to the 'sleeping' Yugi on the table.

"So you're the light that is needed, well we'd better find you the right necklace…which ever one glows belongs to you." he spoke to himself but it was like he was talking to Yugi.

After searching for hours for the necklace, he decided to try the demon.

'Could he be the one? That can take it? Do I dare try? I mean I should, all the others haven't' Atemu thought as he reached for the black box that held the Golden Demon's eye, he opened it and picked it up and held it towards Yugi, it glowed…

"Yes, he is the one, he is here" Atemu shouted before heading over to Yugi's body and placing the necklace around his neck.

As the necklace connected with Yugi's body, he let a ear piercing scream as the light that once consumed his body was pushed aside and darkness took his place, a pair of bat wings ripped their way though his back and a devil tail came from the base of his spine, before disappearing back into his body, slit from where they had once appeared now bled marking where the area they would appear from, but now until they were marked, blood flowed out of them.

Fear could now be seen in his now open and awake eyes, he was shaking with fear, Atemu's appearance was just like Yami's, a smirk slowly came to Atemu face, as he walked over to Yugi he said.

"You know little one, you're the most beautiful creature I've come across…" his smirk grew and he used his left hand to caress Yugi's cheek, Yugi flinched.

Atemu grabbed both of Yugi's wrists, which happened to be crossed over his body, as he curled up with his right hand and pulled them above his head, and pushed Yugi onto his back.

"So beautiful." Atemu repeated,

Yugi fought against Atemu's grip but it was no use, his back hurt and Atemu was too strong, tears began to fall from his fearful eyes.

What was Atemu going to do with him? Why did he listen to Kura?

Than it happened, the first of many things that Yugi would go though again and again until he snapped a mere 4 years later.

Atemu's other hand left Yugi's cheek and headed south towards Yugi's lower half, he slowly pulled both Yugi's pants and boxers down, Yugi tried to stop this from happening but Atemu over powered him easily, keeping his firm grip on Yugi's wrists, he moved so he was directly above him, with his free hand Atemu removed his own undergarments, using his own 'magic' to aid him.

Yugi knew what was going to happen to him, it is the one thing no one wants to experience in his or her life time, rape, and he knew it was coming.

He screamed when he felt it happen, blood trickled out of his entrance, all he could do was scream in hope someone would save him…no one came, he tried to stop Atemu, and failed, tears flowed freely down his face, Atemu moved in and out painfully, causing his screams to become louder, hurting his throat with each scream.

It felt like years before Atemu came inside of him, he couldn't hold back the sobs that racked through his body.

Atemu pulled out of Yugi and removed his hand from Yugi's wrists, and dressed himself before heading out of his hut, but before he did his mood changed as he turned, darted back to Yugi, flung him toward the wall with such force, it could have easily knocked him out, Yugi landed on the pile of rags laying there, not moving at all.

"Pathetic" he muttered "You're weak, you know that? But don't you worry Little One." and with that he left shouting orders.

With his reaming strength, Yugi pulled his undergarments up, which were around his ankles and curled into a ball, regardless of his injures.

And as he fell unconsciousness, his body ached and bled his sprit broken, his mind turned to Yami and what he said to him just a few hours ago

"I'm sorry Yami, I'm Sorry for everything I've done, and I'm Sorry for being so weak" he whispered into nothingness and afterwards his body court up with what had happened and he fell unconsciousness, not knowing what going to happen to him in the next 4 years…

TBC

* * *

Yup the answer was 3 so that means that : Sliferservant, Atemu Yugi Lover34, A.YamiYugi contracts, so just PM me e-mail me, to tell me if you want of have OC appear/chapter dedicated/review of any chapter in the sequel of this story…Yes there will be one…this may of change from when I first started... 

dragonlady222 YamiHikari02 sorry you where close, this would have been what of happened if one I could write fight scene, as I had planed who it was going to happen along time again, there still what does Yugi have to do to end it all, who is the 3 bad guy, and how will I end this story to guess, plus there going to a prize for all toughs that have reviewed every chapter

Ok I've jabbered on long enough, you know the drill 3 reviews equal me writing the next chapter

Crystal Sora out

Oh and by the way as Sliferservant beta this chapter, she didn't change her answer, she told what hers was though Yahoo, and since I ended the comp in October and it was only beta last night


	17. Facing the truth part 2

Pain and Suffering

Part: 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

Beta: Sliferservant 

This chapter was hard to write and I know is some places it could be better but it all I could come with, also if your interested in what would of happen if Malik and Ryou were taken as well, well check out my story called 'What if…' it only has 1 chapter right now,

Also from the 9th May until June/July time as I have my all to important exams so I will in on hiatus until August time…but before then I WILL TRY to post the next chapter of 'Lost but Found'

Atemu Yugi Lover34:- Yes, I hope everything is okay now

Sliferservant:- lol Yes you did, yup their will be, glomps back so do I TTTT …oo guess what we've known each other for over a year now…and I still have the PM's you sent me…I keep everything that is sent to me, except junk mail

lady Alexas:- thanks

dragonlady222:- thanks; yup it all comes out now

**

* * *

**

Facing the truth part 2

He was awakened by a sharp and rough kick in the ribs, he wasn't really asleep, he was resting lightly in hopes of recovering a little bit more, but by the looks of things they wanted him to be beaten until he submitted and became their weapon, right now all he wanted to do was to get out of there and get back to Yami, Yami's hatred and anger, was way better than this.

For the past who knew how long he had been there he had been beaten, then raped.

"Come on, wake up, we haven't got all day." Came Kura's voice.

It wasn't long before he was pulled from his location by Kura and was dragged to what was called the torture chamber, where normally his beatings would happen.

No one dared to help him, as much as they wanted to, they knew the punishment for helping him…torched to death, some had tried, her name was Sora, yet she had managed to escape and there was now a bounty on her, dead or alive, preferably alive, the reward no one knew, no one had found her as of yet, yet a black wolf had been seen wandering around the edge of the camp, but if anyone had seen her, they had to report it to Kura or Atemu and they would deal with it.

It wasn't long before he was thrown into a dark room which wasn't the room he was used to, this one was unfamiliar to him, he looked around and saw only darkness, he felt a strange sort of magic fill the air around him, after a few moments he realized that the magic belonged to Atemu, what was he up to? It wasn't long before he felt a burning sensation on the back of his hand and around his eyes, holding back the scream was all he could do, he didn't want to give Atem the satisfaction of hearing him scream…he could feel the burning increasing, it was becoming harder to keep the scream in, he turned to look at his hands and saw that black markings were slowly appearing on them, he could sense that Atemu was watching this, but what was he up to? Was this some kind of new torture?

"_Stop it, Stop it right now, Can't you see you're hurting him?"_

"_Yami quit it, you can't do anything, we're watching this, it's already happened, we can't do anything, all we can do is sit back and watch, I know right now you want to intervene, you have been ever since it started but you can't, we're nothing in this."_

He couldn't take it any longer, it hurt too much so he gave in and screamed, this was worse than the daily beatings he received, he could tell that Atemu was smirking, he had gotten what he wanted from him, but he was not going to submit to him, no way in hell, he fought evil many times before…no wait, he didn't, Yami did, he just got in the way…maybe he should, no, Yami saved him, if Yami didn't care about him he wouldn't of saved him from Dartz's hands, and if Yami didn't care for him then why did he stay? He showed he cared for him, something must of happened to him for him to say those things but one thing he was sure of, was he was not going to join Atemu and become 'the answer to life's problems'.

After a while, the burning stopped, Yugi was trying to stay awake, panting heavily, he was slowly losing to the darkness that was calling him.

* * *

The light was trying to win him back, for a moment it appeared to be winning, it had gained enough power over him, for him to find out what had happened with Yami, but the darkness was slowly pulling, he only heard;

"So this spell enabled you to make some bloke, who was deeply in love with our little pet, date some slut who was lusting for him, and basically ignore him, and when you thought his life was at it bleakest you have the bloke send him straight to you."

He didn't truly understand this as he was slipping into the darkness again, it would be years before he remembered that it was Kura's doing that had brought him here and broke the bond between Light and Dark and had stopped their bond from going further.

* * *

He heard voices, he felt fully restored, what was going on? It wasn't like Kura or Atemu to allow him to be like that, the voices, they sounded different, also there was more than 2, slowly he opened his eyes and saw not the insides of Atemu's 'hut' but something different, he saw what looked like beds scattered around the floor, the light source came from candles and oil lamps, there was a square part of the roof that appeared to made of wood, stairs descended from it as well, light leaked though the small gap, he felt his hands tingle, he pulled the back of his hand up to look at what was making them do that, he gasped when he saw, that on his right hand was a bar code and under it was the numbers 001369, and on his left was the letters P.O.A.P. and 2 birds that crossed over,

"It appears that Atemu that has marked you as well."

He looked up to come face to face with a pair of blue eyes, and a feminine face, her aura felt like Yami's, he knew he could trust her.

"You must be Yugi…are you?"

Yugi nodded, the girl smiled, and crouched down in front on him and brushed a bang away from his face, by now, his hair was no longer spiked up, and it had grown long and somewhat wild.

"My name is Teana."

It was there and then Teana began to fill the void that had been left when he was taken from Yami, but he wasn't in her care for much longer as Atemu and Kura noticed that with Teana and her friends about, they were falling behind, so it wasn't long before he found himself in a cellar being beaten and raped, as well as being held up by shackles that were attached to the walls and were around his hands, his feet so they could barely touch the floor, his head would be found hanging low looking at the floor.

* * *

He heard footstep coming towards his cell… a key in the lock…a click…the cell door opening,

"Well…well little Yugi, I hope you're ready for what we have in store for you today."

Yugi looked up at Kura and sneered at him.

"Now…now Yugi, Atemu wouldn't like you to act like that and seeing since what happened last time, I've been told to use the chip." For the past god only knew how long he'd been used to fighting it, in order for the cycle to complete, but most of the time he would refuse to obey as Atemu would put it.

Fear could be seen in his eyes. He knew the chip too well.

A smirk appeared on Kura's face.

"Ah you remember…that's good, now stay still." Kura replied as he wrapped a hand around Yugi's neck and then in the other hand, a metal chip, Yugi tried to get away from it but was bounded to the wall, he screamed as the chip was placed in the back of his neck and disappeared beneath the skin.

His eyes became blank and held no emotion in them, his body went limp, and Kura smiled at the now limp body, which looked to be waiting to be told what to do.

"Now that's more like it, under complete control, if only we didn't need the chip to get you like that…oh well that time will come soon."

He walked over to the shackles and pulled a key out of his pocket and simple unlocked them, Yugi fell to the floor and just stayed there.

"Get up."

He obeyed getting up of the floor.

"Follow me."

He did, he followed him; many of the others watched as he was led out, many of them knew what was going to happen.

He was led out of the dungeon, many screams could be heard from all over the place, they soon reached what appeared to be an arena, in front of it stood a man, his eyes stood out, the most, sharp yellow colour, his hair was an unnatural black which was spiked up, he smiled and walked to greet Yugi and Kura, he walked right up to Kura and asked him.

"Did you use the chip?"

Kura replied "Yes Atemu, I did."

"Perfect, I only hope that soon the chip will take complete control and won't end up being rejected."

"It's that wolf and girl's fault."

"I know Kura, but we'll find a way of getting rid of them one day." He said kissing the unnaturally white haired man on the lips, Kura smiled at not only his lover, but also his master.

"Who is it going to be today then?"

"Well, you'll have to see…take him to the battle arena and place him there then come and join me."

"Yes Atemu" Kura replied as he took Yugi into the arena, asking Yugi to transform into this demon form, just before they reached the gate.

* * *

Bang, the doors were opened and fighting instincts were kicked him with the help of the chip, Yugi was the one in the ring with a blue haired boy, after many hours of fighting, the blue haired boy fell to the ground, his eyes closed, his body lifeless, his necklace a dull red colour…he was dead…a feeling came over Yugi, his neck burned, the chip was starting to take over his mind, when suddenly a medium sized wolf came pouncing into the arena, it happened to be the one that was seen around the camp, tackling Yugi to the ground, pressed her paw on the side of his neck making the chip come loose, then using her mouth, she pulled the chip from his neck and crunched down on it, Yugi eyes reopened and saw that the boy he was up against was Kai, he saw his lifeless body begin to burn away as the sun was burning it, and he was dead in his demon form and everyone who was part demon knew that your demon side can't live in the sun unless you have your necklace, he then felt pain all over his body as the pain crawled all over his body he felt himself slowly loose consciousness, but just before he did she saw the wolf that had been there and would save him from the chip and becoming a weapon, but there was one thing that the wolf could save him from.

It was Kura's idea, he had decided to go through with it while Atemu was away, he had Yugi taken out to the outskirts of the camp, along with Teana, both were pleased to see the other, he allowed them to spend some time with each other, Kura watched, waiting for one thing to happen, while he waited to conjure up a spell and focusing it in his right hand and made his demon claw grow, he smirked when he saw them hug each other 'perfect' he thought and he charged at Teana, his claws going through her, killing her on the spot and in Yugi's arms.

As Yugi saw Teana die in his arms, the void that Teana had been trying to break through, and with a scream Yugi's true Demon came through, he had become the weapon that Kura and Atemu had wanted, but unfortunately Yugi could not be controlled, even Atemu who was called back as soon as Kura found that even with the chip, Yugi was uncontrollable, where was the wolf when it was needed? After sending Atemu and Kura to a temporary grave, he fell unconsciousness.

As he fell unconsciousness his thoughts turned to Yami, and thus _Atem, Bakura _and _Mariku _were born and vowed to take care of Yugi…

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading sorry I couldn't include every single day but it was basically Yugi was beaten, raped and fought against,

Also I know that I've included Yugi's nightmare from Chapter 7, I felt that he needed to be there,

Please review, 3 reviews equals chapter 18, also feel free to talk to me though MSN, Yahoo/YIM, E-mail, PM's, I love to meet new people and make new friends.

In the next chapter…well you're gonna have to review to find out, what happens next... nods

Also just so you know the improved version of 'A Life With or Without you' is now out

Crystal Sora Out


	18. Facing the truth part 3

Pain and Suffering

Part 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Yu-Gi-Oh; or the songs that are in here they belong to Evanescence/ Linkin Park / Simple Plan.

Beta: Sliferservant 

Atemu Yugi Lover34:- It's quite all right sorry for the long wait for an update, Thanks, have you thought about what you want as a gift for picking the right answer yet?

lady Alexas:- Yea, but don't worry I'll get better

dragonlady222:-Don't worry when there a will there's away, any yea I thing without the others I doubt he would of lived though all that

Sliferservant:- That's why it's called Pain and suffering, I hope you like this one

Only 20 more reviews until 100, sqwee, the person who makes it to 100 will get a reward and does toughs who have reviewed every chapter, read on

**

* * *

**

Facing the Truth -part 3-

As Yugi lay unconscious, his body recovering from the attack, while inside his mind the three mind spirits got to work repairing his mind so he could function in society without the need for a straight jacket, locking away the painful memories until they were needed again.

Months started to slip away, and still Yugi lay there recovering, none of it was visible. Though his body had healed moments after the attack was over, it was his mind that was recovering, Shimon believed that he was just faking it in order to escape from the real world, the others knew better, they knew of the torment that Yugi had been though in order for just one thing to happen, which unfortunately it did.

Anzu knew of the sacrifice her sister had made to save everyone, making sure Atemu was away and Kura busy, she freed her friends, sadly Yugi was being kept prisoner so she could not free him, unfortunately she had been caught and Kura formed a new scheme to bring the demon in Yugi out, her sister knew helping them escape would lead her to death, but she said it would be small price to pay so her friends who were more like her family to escape from the hell hole they where kept in.

Anzu watched over Yugi as he healed slowly, the mind spirits working hard, she wondered where that wolf had been, had she been caught? Or had the last attack on her been too much? Atem had meant what he said, he wanted her dead, had he succeeded? she didn't even know what had happened, she just remembered Yugi asking Teana if the wolf was ok and if she had seen it before being carted away for more punishment, it appeared Atem and Kura would stop at nothing to have what they wanted, even if it meant finding the other lights, she heard there was 3 all together, the other two weren't as strong as Yugi but they were strong enough, it was in someway a good thing they were never captured the world needed the lights to keep it balanced she wasn't sure if Yugi had any light left in him, she was sure it was buried deep inside him, which may kill him if it was ever released, she sighed and wished that this had never happened to Yugi, she wished that this Yami person had told Yugi his feelings, then maybe this would have never happened, but knowing Atemu he would have found a way to have Yugi in his clutches, but now with them 'gone' Yugi could hopefully go back and his suffering would end, glancing through the small window, she prayed to anyone that was listening for them to look out for him and make sure the one he loved, loved him back and that soon his suffering would end once and for all.

* * *

A groan escaped from his lips as he slowly came back to the world of the living, his mind somewhat repaired, glancing over to the sleeping body that sat in the chair opposite him, the person looked like Teana, something or someone was calling him though the open window, he spotted a piece of paper and a pen and wrote.

_I'm sorry_

And with that he flew out of the window and out into the night.

It was a dark stormy night, thunder and lighting, rumbling and flashing every so often, the rain came crashing down, making his clothes cling to him like a second skin, making his body wet, his long hair stuck to him, some hung down around his face, his bangs framing his face were now just barely covering his eyes, but the rain was just sliding off of his bat like wings. After a while he found shelter in a nearby tree, resting himself on a branch, his devil like tail hung down and swayed in the wind, knowing his chances of getting hit by lighting where higher, but it was the best place to find shelter himself, after resting for 5 minutes and nearly getting hit, he took off, flying against the wind was easy, just then a strike of lighting that just missed him, but the heat from it managed to burn part of his right wing which knocked him off balance, revering quickly, he turned toward the wing and saw what had happened 'That'll hurt tomorrow' he thought not being bothered to heal it, just in case he lost himself or got spotted and that was something he didn't want, slowly the rain began to turn to light rain drops, the thunder and lighting stopped, it looked like the storm was coming to an end, he smiled as he saw his destination he chuckled 'As soon as it gets close. The storms clears up' the thought again, smiling again. Soon he'll be home and back where he belongs. And with that he went in search of a place to stay.

As the sun rose over the small city of Domino, the sun rays filtered into a small warehouse, he fell through an open window the light hitting him making him stir and slowly wake up, he was used to the sun waking him up everyday, it had for the past 5 years otherwise no…he didn't want to go there, it was in the past. Shaking his head he got up slowly, it didn't help the fact that he was now cloth-less since his clothes were now nothing but rags, sighing he wondered what was he going to do, he couldn't go out there naked.

/Now there's an idea/ _Bakura _spoke through his mind.

/Shut up you, I'm not in the mood/ He replied, he was not in the type of mood to be dealing with him in the morning.

/Ohhhh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor this morning./

/…Where else could I sleep huh? /

/True, but to help with your clothes problem, why don't you think of the clothes you want to wear and I'll make them appear for you? Because I'm nice that way. /

/You? Nice? There's an understatement, but if you say so. /

He closed his eyes and imagined the perfect outfit and to his surprise when he opened his eyes, he was wearing it.

/See? Now don't say I'm not nice and don't give you stuff. /

He ignored the comment and headed out of the battered door after picking up his rags that used to be his clothes, he didn't have the time to talk he had things to do and a person to find.

As he walked through the streets of Domino, he had gotten quite a lot of strange looks from people but he ignored them, walking through here wasn't new to him, sure he'd done it before…'No stop thinking about that place, it's over, it's destroyed, I destroyed it, _he_ doesn't control me anymore.'

Soon after having some debate in his head, he reached Domino park, he looked at a nearby tree and saw what looked to be a poster, as he got closer he found it to be a missing poster, it had the words MISSING, a picture of what he used to look like 5 years ago and his name with contact details if he was found, looking around he grabbed the poster and ripped it from the tree, looked at it, then placed it in his pocket, deciding that this tree would be the best place for him to hang out until he knew that Yami was free. Climbing it was easy, he found himself a nice branch to sit on, leaning against the trunk of the tree, he slowly drew out his tail and wrapped it around the tree to keep his balance in the distance he could see Yami and 3 other people walking to school, the other people didn't matter to him only Yami did.

He had been up there for longer then he'd remember or cared about but he didn't care, he kept himself entertained even if it was just sleeping, feeling that need of his return, he looked around and saw no one was there to see what he pulled out. his pocket knife, pulling out the small knife from its compartment, how he had gotten it was nothing too important he held the knife in his right hand and placed his left down on his lap placing the knife down onto the wrist and made one cut along it, that felt better, he lifted his now cut wrist to his mouth and licked along it, after tasting his own blood he looked for a way to cover it up. Looking around his saw his old clothes which were now useless rags, thinking 'what the heck' picked them up and ripped a small bandage out of it and tied it around his cut, sighing, what to do with the rest, he saw a bin that was by the tree, he smirked after ripping more of the cloth into bits he placed the knife back into his pocket, he made a small game and that was to see how many bits of clothing he could get into the bin, after a while he was out of chucking material and was back to doing nothing, he then noticed that the local bin man was coming around collecting the bins, he smiled as he picked up the black bag out of the bin and chuck it into the lorry, little did the man know that he's just gotten rid of the only remaining part of the missing boy, his old self.

Boredom had stuck again, this time he decided to sing a song he once heard Teana sing to her sister.

After he sung her song, what he thought of was Yami, how long had he been there? Said the nickname he once had?

"Aibou"

"Yes" he replied knowing that now he was no longer an aibou.

Soon after he jumped from the tree and landed in front of him, and stood in front of Yami.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Yami, that's me."

"But it can't be, you're not Yugi."

Slightly taken aback from what Yami said, but he knew when Yami saw him he would think that.

"Fine, ask me any question that only Yugi would know and if I answer it wrong then I'm not Yugi and I'll leave you alone."

Yami thought for a moment, 1 question only Yugi would know,

"Okay then, who am I really?"

"Hmm…well your Yami, who 5,000 years ago was an ancient Pharaoh called Atem, who locked himself away to save his people from Zork, then I solved the puzzle and after getting the god cards and finding your memories, we had to duel, I won and you had to leave, but you didn't, you stayed and when I asked you why, all you said was that you loved someone and didn't want to leave that person or your friends."

After 'Yugi' had finished, Yami was struck speechless.

"Now do you believe that I am Yugi? How would an impostor know that huh?"

He watched Yami smile then pull him into a hug, which he slightly tensed to, but relaxed when he remembered the person hugging him was Yami and wasn't going to hurt him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think it was you, you look so different, but I guess that what happens when you're gone for 5 years." Yami said holding Yugi as if he were a lifeline.

Yugi stood there in Yami's arms and thought 'At least he accepts me on what I now look like, but will he accept me when he finds out what I've done and had done to me?'

* * *

The gang was pulled from the flashback to see Yugi being thrown high into the air and brought back down; he was covered with cuts and bruises, landing on the ground and the sound of bones breaking and Atemu gliding towards him.

* * *

'I have to hurry, I have to save him, there's no telling what Atemu is up too, Yugi may be strong but his greatest weakness is there watching him, plus Atemu will stop at nothing to have Yugi back with him, knowing him, he would use Yami to get just that.' Sora thought as she ran, her feet hurt, in fact her whole body hurt, but that didn't stop her, sensing she was close, she quickened her pace 'I failed him once, I shall not do it again.'

* * *

A hooded figure stood in front of two portals, one was blue, the other was green, behind her stood 3 other figures, they stood with their heads bowed down in respect for the one in front. They wore no hood, they wore a cloak, each a different colour, one red, one blue and one yellow.

A smile appeared on the one in front as both the portals began to glow.

"Soon"

* * *

-With Yugi-

A groan escaped his lips and for once in his life, he used the healing ability he had gained, he'd probably regret it later, but since he was up against Atemu, he had no choice but to use it, then suddenly Atemu was staring him right in the face.

"Well it appears they now know, I wonder if they accept you? No matter though, you'll be mine and so will they, I wonder if your little friends will crumble like you did, but no worries, once I have you and the remaining lights in my control, they'll soon be put out of their misery, isn't that right my little pet…"

Yugi's eyes darkened, he knew what Atemu wanted, and with that he charged at Atemu at full force, a ball of dark energy appearing in his hands which as soon as he clashed with Atemu sent him flying. That had taken a lot of energy out of him, more than he thought, panting 'It's over, I can't beat him.' He thought as he fell to his knees 'Maybe if I surrender now, he'll leave the others out of this.'

A smirk came about Atemu's face "Well well, given up have we?"

"I'm all yours, just leave them out it,"

If the smirk on Atemu's face could grow bigger it would have as he reached into his pocket and took out a small chip and bent down to Yugi's level.

"Welcome to eternal slavery Yugi." 'The world shall be mine, but not after I've done away with those friends of yours," he thought to himself ''it'll be fun watching him obey me and kill them all with his bare hands' and said aloud "Your now mine."

* * *

Oooo cliffy, I know there's parts from chapter 1 and 2 but since it show what yugi had done up until he was back with Yami, plus it made the chapter longer, without it only game to 2 pages and since I have a rule that unless it's a one shot or a prolog it need to be at least 3 pages, there was going to be something else but I wanted to end it there, so as Atemu got Yugi or will something or someone save him…what do you think?

Ok I've jabbered on long enough, you know the drill 3 reviews equal me writing the next chapter and feel free to contact me though e-mails or PM's I will answer them

Crystal Sora over and out


	19. Aftermath part 1

Hey guys sorry about taking so long to update, I had major writer's block, so major it has affected every one of my stories, also there's been a few technical problems which had led to this chapter not being beta-ed so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, they will be corrected when the problem has been resolved and guess what it happened again, look 'Published: 10-06-06 - Updated: 10-14-08'. (edit 8th Jan This chapter is now beta-ed)

Atemu Yugi Lover34: It's alright, I understand, I hope you got my PM about the character, if not, let me know.

lady Alexas: I hope you're not now

dragonlady222: me think so too and he does

Sliferservant: n-n Hope you like this chapter

I've got a jar of dirt...

Aftermath (part 1)

"You're now mine."

Just as Atemu was about to place that all important chip into Yugi's neck, a loud howl echoed though the clearing, stopping Atemu in his tracks, before anyone could react, a wolf was on Atemu, Yugi looked up and saw it was the wolf that had saved him so any times, the wolf was alive and was trying to save him, a loud growl came from Atemu and Yugi saw his claws lengthen and threw the wolf off of him, Yugi knew by the way they landed and the claw marks on its stomach that...no...he couldn't have, anger grew inside him as he saw the lifeless wolf lay there and Atemu walking towards it... then something clicked inside Yugi and before anyone could blink Atemu was gone and Yugi stood with his right hand covered in blood, claws extended, panting slightly after a short while he turned to the fallen wolf but saw that where the wolf once was, now lay a girl, the every girl that had spoken to him, she was the wolf like she had said she was, he knelt down next to her,

"Well looks like my time has come..." she said reaching up to place her hand on Yugi's cheek and smiling sweetly at him.

"No it isn't..."

"Yes it is, listen, don't be afraid of him rejecting you, he won't, he cares about you too much for him to reject you,"

Yugi nodded and placed his hand onto the one on his cheek.

"Your time will come soon, but promise me Yugi; promise me that you'll..."

Yugi's eyes widened as the girl's hand left his face and her body began to dissolve until there was nothing left apart from the green wolf's eye, gasping Yugi felt the energy drain from himself and lost all consciousness and fell to the ground, as his body laid there his fingers subconsciously pressed the wolf's eye into the ground, hiding it from everyone until it would be needed again in the future...

-

Anger filled his body as he stared down at the 'thing' on the floor, it wasn't exactly a 'thing', it was Tea, but right now in Yami's eyes, Tea was nothing but a thing now. How dare she say those things about him, to leave him, since according to her, he was disgusting, vile and he deserved the things he had done to him.

A cough interrupted them, everyone turned to see Sugoroku and Anzu, Anzu walked past them and headed deep into the house to find Seth, while Sugoroku hinted for Yami to follow him, which he did leaving Tea on the floor nursing her cheek.

Nothing was said until they entered a room, Yami couldn't see much due to the darkness, light came from the few candles in the room.

"Yami listen, until Yugi wakes up, I want you to stay in this room, food will be brought up and there's a bathroom though that door... after what has happened, if you're not there when he wakes up, he'll think you hate him and that's the one thing we don't want, do you understand?" Sugoroku said knowing full well that he did, and that would be the case.

"You have my word Sugoroku, but could I ask that no one else is allowed to enter?"

"I'll let everyone know, if they do, let Anzu know and she'll deal with them, she'll be the only one that'll enter to give you food, but she'll knock and if there's no answer she'll leave."

"Alright thanks."

"No problem Yami" and with that Sugoroku left Yami with Yugi.

-

To Yami, Yugi looked like he was asleep, the cover pulled up to his chin, a few scratches were present on his face, sighing as he walked over to him and sat down in the chair that was placed next to the bed, one of Yugi's hands was uncovered so he took a hold of it, he then closed his eyes and thought back to just before Yugi returned:

-

The sun was hidden by thick gray clouds, many people had said that a storm would be coming soon, so people were dashing as if for the past 5 years, storms had become common and when a storm came you wouldn't like to be out in it, as 1 male was heading home after a day of hanging with friends and getting pestered by a certain ex-girlfriend, he walked though the park and a poster caught his eye as he walked up to it and read what it said, he knew:

MISSING  
Name: Yugi Mutou  
Date of Disappearance: 6 Oct, 2001  
Place of Disappearance: Domino City, Japan  
Age when Missing: 17  
If found or have any information, please report immediately to the authorities.

Yami stared at the poster in front of him and sighed, most people believed he was kidnapped; others believed he was murdered. Many believed he had run away to America. Everyone except a fair few agreed on one thing, though; wherever he was, he most likely wasn't coming back.

Yami knew why, it was all over a fight the night before October the sixth, Yugi had told Yami how he felt about him and Tea, and Yami went mad, he didn't know why all the thing's Yugi had said were true, it felt like he had a spell put on him or something, well he must have been under a spell if had said yes to Tea, when he loved someone else, and then say the things he said to the person he loved, when he knew they were true, it must have been a spell, but you can't go around saying that…can you? Most people would think you're mad or crazy, or both, sighing again, he turned to head home, lost in his thoughts of Yugi.

'Where could he be? They've looked everywhere, I mean everywhere, every country, what with Joey telling Seto to look everywhere, or he won't let Seto touch him…I wish me and Yugi were like…no not the 'if you wont do something, I wont let you ya da ya da'…just the together bit, being boyfriends, just being together…' as he continued to walk home, still lost in his thoughts, so many questions yet to be answered.

Where was he?

Was he coming back?

Did he love him?

He sighed again, 5 years and there still was no sign…if he wasn't found in another 2 years, he would be classed as dead, he hoped that wouldn't be the case.

As he walked home through the park, he touched were his puzzle used to be, he'd taken it off soon after Yugi disappeared, this made him feel cold inside, he'd taken it off so he wouldn't be reminded of what he'd done, he hated himself, he wondered would this have happened if he had told Yugi his feelings and not have worried if Yugi rejected him, he should of listened to Ryou, he told him to tell Yugi his feelings long before he went out with Tea, but like everyone else, he feared rejection, shoving his hands into his pockets, he started to walk quicker as the rain was starting to fall, which meant that a storm was on its way and by the way the clouds looked, it was going to be a long and nasty one. He headed home not wanting to be caught in the down pour and the crashing of thunder and the flashing of lighting.

'Please come home soon Yugi' he thought 'if you're on your way back find shelter and continue when the storm is over.' he added as an after thought as he walked though the streets of Domino.

-

Tears ran down Yami's cheeks and he rested his head on Yugi's arm and sobbed quietly, it wasn't fair, why Yugi? Why did he have to suffer for his mistake? And to go through all that pain? He knew those visions he saw would remain with him forever no matter what.

-

She sighed as she watched her disappear, she knew this would happen but even knowing couldn't help the pain, next to her was a dragon and a wolf, along with the 3 hooded men, they were invisible to everyone, it appeared everything was going according to plan, they needed to wait for the signal so she could bring her to continue on with the next step in ridding the world of the evil that had plagued the world for many Millennia, however, the next step would require pain to someone for a short period of time unless what she didn't want to happen, happened, the fate of the world and the plan would be in the hands of Yugi and Yami...

I hope you enjoyed that, yes I used the chapter from the now deleted story called Pain and Suffering the stories you're not told...or something like that.

In the next chapter? Well, you'll have to wait and see

Woot my birthday is in 7 days

...And guess what's inside it?

Crystal Sora over and out


	20. Aftermath part 2

Sorry this is late personal and technical problems came up hope you enjoy this chapter and there is a lemon but you will be warned when it about to happen

dark-kitsune-chan:- Thanks I hope you continue to enjoy it

dragonlady222:- Thanks

Atemu Yugi Lover34:- Thanks, It's alright it happens, Yes it is very, thanks for that it helps

Sliferservant:- And you did, thanks

-

Aftermath (part 2)

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned to years...ok, so the last two weren't necessary, but that's what it felt like to Yami, he had lost track of how long he had been like this, sitting here watching Yugi, he had been told not to leave, he wasn't planning to anyway, but he wished Yugi would wake up soon.

He still felt guilty for his mistake even though he had been told countless time that this would have happened regardless of what caused this, tears once more collected in his eyes, but before they could fall, a soft knock and moments later, the door opened, revealed Anzu, who smiled sadly.

"He should wake up soon," she said as she walked over to the small table and placed a bowl of water with a cloth and a bottle of something. She then turned to Yami and handed him the puzzle then spoke before walking away.

"I was told to give you this, and also when he wakes up you need to show him..."

"Show him what?" he asked but she had already gone.

Sighing, he sat on the bed next to Yugi and laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, 'Wake up soon Yugi, Please' he thought to himself.

-

Anzu sighed as she walked down the stairs only to find that their guests were not in the living room but Seth, Jou, and Shizuka were sitting on the sofa reading a book while the other two were lying on the floor watching TV.

"Where are our guests?"

"They decided to do a bit of exploring out back; Honda and Otogi are with them." Seth said looking up from the book.

"Ahh, so we need to discuss what we need to say as they are bound to ask."

"We know Anzu, we have had word that we are not to tell them just yet, we have to wait until the final battle against the dark one, and it's up to us to decide what to tell them."

"Well If I remember, we explained to Yugi about Sora being your sister..."

"She _is _my sister Anzu regardless,"

"I know Seth..."

"What if we use the story we came up with some time ago? You know, since we can't tell them the truth just yet." Shizuka spoke up.

"Yes that would be for the best, now to remember what we came up with," Seth replied going back to his reading.

"Well once Honda and Otogi get back we'll head to the 'meeting room' and talk this through more with Shimon and Sugoroku." Anzu finished while the other three nodded and went back to what they were doing.

-

Groaning he tried to move only to find himself trapped between something, he tried to open his eyes only once again to find a problem...everything was blurry, blinking a few times until everything came into focus, he had found that the thing that he was trapped between was Yami's arms, so many thoughts ran though Yugi's mind, all of them were along the line of wondering why Yami was still there, should he had left with the others disgusted with him, had Yami expected him, after what happened, or did he decide to stay just to tell him he hated him, but why would Yami be holding him like this? It was all too confusing to him, what was going on...

Time had passed and he was still trying to work out what was going on, he had not moved in fear that he would wake Yami and since he did not know what was going on, he thought it was for the best, but fate had other plans, Yugi jumped slightly when the arms that were around him tightened and Yami mumbled his name affectionately, did that mean that Yami still...sighing softly he decided that it would be now or never...

"Yami?" he asked as softly as he could while trying to get out of the hold Yami had on him, his moments had indeed caused Yami to open his eyes and meet Yugi's.

"Aibou?"

Yugi looked away from Yami, feeling unlike his now normal self but he was with Yami and he didn't know why when he's alone with Yami he was becoming more like his old self.

Yami sighed, he knew this would happen, Yugi thought he hated him, but that wasn't true, he would never hate Yugi; he loved him too much to hate him.

Leaning over he cupped Yugi's chin and moved Yugi's face close to his and kissed him quickly before looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Yugi look, I could never hate you, I love you too much to..."

"Yami..." Yugi began.

"Let me finish Yugi...When you disappeared I didn't know what to do, I was a mess, I wish I could turn back time and stop this from happening, and I don't care if this would have happened regardless..."

By this time Yami had tears in his eyes and Yugi couldn't stand seeing Yami like that so to help stop seeing that, he pulled Yami into a long but gentle kiss, after the kiss was over they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Yami please if you love as you say you do, they you'll make them go away."

-

Suddenly what Anzu had told him made total sense, memories of what Yugi had been though, why would Yugi want to, do that after...

"Yami please, every time I close my eyes, I see them, I don't want to see them anymore I want to see you..."

After hearing that Yami knew he had to, not only would it show Yugi just how much he loved him, it was also to help him with what had happened to him, smiling he pulled Yugi into another kiss before saying.

"Alright aibou, if it's what you want."

A nod was all that was needed for him to continue.

_**(Lemon coming up, if you don't want to read, skip to the next bold, underlined and slanted text, it's not rocket science)**_

Yami pushed Yugi on the mattress and straddled his waist and leaned down and kissed him softly, it was then Yami noticed that Yugi was only wearing a pair of boxers while he was fully clothed, breaking the kiss, he found Yugi's hands lifting his shirt up, taking the hint, he smiled and removed his clothing so both he and Yugi were equal in the clothes department before grinding their hips together and causing a soft moan to escape out of both their lips.

Following his instincts he moved to slowly remove Yugi's underwear freeing his semi-erect member, smiling to himself he wrapped one of his hands around the member and began to stroke it to bring it to life, and causing a long moan from Yugi, it wasn't long before the member was fully erect, smirking he placed both his hands on Yugi's hips, then took the whole member into his mouth.

The feeling of his member being surrounded by the heat and moisture that was Yami's mouth, he tried to buck up into it but Yami's hands kept him from doing so, he then felt Yami began to suck on him.

It wasn't long before Yugi screamed Yami's name and came into his mouth, which Yami drank every drop of before letting go of Yugi's member. While Yugi recovered, Yami removed his undergarments and grabbed the bottle that Anzu had left only to find it was Strawberry scented lube; did Anzu know this would happen? Smiling either way he was grateful for it, opening the bottle he poured a small amount onto three of his fingers and coated them before moving back over to Yugi who had by now slightly recovered from the previous activity. He then positioned the fingers at Yugi's entrance before he slipped one inside; this caused Yugi to tense up as he felt the finger enter him.

"Shhh... Aibou. I need you to Relax", Yami said in a soothing voice.

Yugi forced himself to relax, this was all new to him, he wasn't used to being prepared, he was used to having a member thrusted straight into him, maybe Yami was showing him that this was the way people who were loved done it, rather than those who didn't like his captors.

Yami smiled when he saw that Yugi was beginning to relax so he started to thrust his finger in and out of Yugi before he added in a second finger which caused Yugi to once again tense up, to help distract Yugi he leaned down and kissed him passionately.

While he was kissing Yugi ,Yami started to thrust the two fingers again before he moved them in a scissor-like motion to stretch Yugi for what was to come, he wanted to show Yugi what true lovers did, not what Yugi had been a victim of for so many years. He then added in a third finger and thrust the three fingers again, this time hitting Yugi's prostate, this caused Yugi to jump slightly and break their kiss letting out a loud gasp. Knowing that he had found it and started to thrust his fingers right into that bundle of nerves, then returned to stretching Yugi's entrance for what was to come next. After a while Yami removed his fingers once he was sure that Yugi was stretched enough, Yugi whimpered at the loss of Yami's three fingers.

A small chuckle came from Yami as he picked up the lube and coated his member in the lube; the cool liquid touching his member made Yami moan slightly, before putting the lube back where he had found it before positioning himself at Yugi's entrance.

"You ready Aibou?" He asked, wanting to make sure Yugi still wanted this.

"Yes Yami, please, help me forget them, and show me what it's like."

Yami nodded and began to slowly push his member into Yugi's entrance until he was fully inside of him before stopping to allow Yugi to adjust to it all, the tightness and heat were too much for him, he had to hold back the urge to thrust in and out of Yugi.

To tell the truth, it hurt for Yugi, he didn't know the last time he had been taken, he slowly closed his eyes and the images of Atemu and Kura shattered in pieces leaving only Yami's worried face when he opened them. He in a way knew that Yami was holding back.

"I'm Okay Yami" and to prove his point he thrust his hips to meet Yami making him gasp at the feeling, Yami taking Yugi's movement and words as a sign to continue Yami slowly pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in slowly. Yugi let out a small moan at the feeling.

Yami continued with this slow, easy pace. He wanted this to last for as long as possible. But Yugi, however, grew tired of the slow pace.

"Yami, please! Harder! Faster!" Yugi moaned wanting this slow pace to end.

Not wanting to disappoint Yugi, Yami started to thrust in him faster and harder. He soon found and struck Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as he gasped feeling the pleasure he felt when Yami had hit that spot with his finger not so long ago. Knowing he had found it, Yami continued to hit that spot over and over again however he could feel himself beginning to reach his end, knowing that he wasn't the only to 'finish' he reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's newly erect member, starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts, It wasn't long before Yugi reached his end.

"YAMI" Yugi screamed / moaned and the build up of pleasure escaped and released over both his and Yami's chests and stomachs, Yugi's release had caused Yugi's walls to clamp around Yami's member which sent Yami over the edge as well and with a shout of 'YUGI', he released inside of him.

_**(The Lemon has ended, you may come out now)**_

After catching his breath, he slowly pulled out of Yugi, a small groan escaped from both their mouths, a smile graced their lips as Yami reached for the bowl that had the cloth and rinsed it out before washing the evidence of their night of passion away, during this Yugi couldn't help but yawn, after cleaning up, Yami pulled the covers over them, he too was tired but just hadn't shown it, he then snuggled close to Yugi.

"Sleep Aibou, I'll be here when you wake up I promise." Yami said to him as he saw Yugi was fighting to stay awake.

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep with Yami watching him; just before Yami followed, he wondered if anyone else had heard them during their love making, however he was too tired to compensate that thought and soon fell asleep next to Yugi all snuggled up with his love just as it should have been all those years ago.

-

Anzu walked up the stairs as she was heading to bed but had decided to check on Yugi, she somewhat knew Yami had done the right thing and shown Yugi, slowly opening the door she saw the scene before her and smiled, the slight scent of sex was in the air.

'Good Yami, you did it.'

Deciding to leave them to sleep before she let down the sound proof barrier that she had put up stopping their activity from reaching them down stairs.

"Night Yugi, I hope Yami has helped."

And with that she walked out and shut the door ready to sleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long and hard day, with what they had to do and say...she only hoped that everyone would believe their story, even if it was for a short time...

Only time would tell.

-

Good? Bad? The lemon was written while listening a song called 'Everyone has had more sex than me'...

Anyway review and what not i'm off to bed I need sleep and need to get started on something in the morning but I'll see you all next update


	21. The calm before the storm

Sorry about the not updating for a about a year (I should get someone to nag me about updates…on second thoughts better not) there are reason for this delay which is personal and also technical

On another note this chapter has not been beta-ed but once it has been it will replace this chapter

LionOfPersia:- I sorta wish I had but I just couldn't find a way to give it the justice it needed…Thanks, ahh the moment you start to love YxY I remember that moment well (kinder), sorry this is not as soon as think you may have hoped But I hope you and your sister enjoy this chapter.

Sliferservant:- ^^ I hope the wait was worth it

dragonlady222:- Thanks, Yami will always love Yugi no matter what happens in this story (and most if not all my yu-gi-oh fanfic's) It will help.

* * *

The calm before the storm

As the sun rose it signalled a new day, one day closer to the final battle one day less the world would suffer and one day closer for the world to be saved, if the plan went according to plan which it had been which worried some as they knew that meant something or someone would be lost maybe not forever but still lost for some time, how long that something/someone would be would depend on upcoming event that were in motion and were about to happen.

Shadows began appearing from nowhere and forming and a point in the now destroyed camp, from that point they began to rise and grow forming the shape of a person, just the shape nothing else, sticking out ones heart would be was a red oval necklace otherwise known as a demons eye or a part of the main eye which was known as the golden demon's eye for some reason since it wasn't golden and looked very much like the others created from it.

The shadow person looked around noticing the dried blood spattered around

"Pitiful Atemu, and you thought you could control him, we looks like you paid the price but don't you worry it won't be in vain, oh no it'll be put to a much greater good believe me…Now to wait for the 'chose one' to appear which should not be long and I will not fail in capturing him"

* * *

Anzu was up bright and early to prepare breakfast for everyone it was long and tiring but someone had to do it, plus she enjoyed it however ever since she woke up she felt that something bad was going to happen sooner rather than later.

Tea sat on her bed fuming how dare he slap her after she had told him the truth, well in her opinion it was the truth, Yami should be with him, he should still be with her, getting up from her bed she vowed to find a way to break them up and get back with Yami

* * *

Slowly he opened his eyes, he felt groggy, he spotted Yami laying next to him and everything from the night before came back to him, a slight smile appeared on his lips, it had worked the nightmares were gone and he no longer saw them he saw Yami which what he wanted, he laid there watching Yami sleep peacefully, that was something he could get used to.

Yugi was glad Yami had expected him, for who he had become, that girl/wolf was right Yami did care about him and didn't reject him like he had thought for any years.

Minutes ticked by as Yugi continued to watch Yami sleep; it wasn't until the smell of breakfast cooking and the yelling of 'Jou get out right now' multiple times by different people that finally woke Yami from his sleep. A small smile appeared on both their faces before leaning in and kissing each other morning

"Morning" Yami said after the kiss was over "sleep well?"

Yugi nodded "best sleep I've had in ages"

"That's good…Think we should really get up washed and dressed hmmm?"

"Yes breakfast is almost ready and if I know Jou he'd be first in line for food"

"Kinder like Joey is?"

"Yea you could say that"

* * *

Breakfast was quite to say the least everyone had question to ask and answer, those who would be answering where thinking of a way to put things so it wouldn't relive who they really where and what was going on, Seth was the one how had the most thinking to do as the story he would have the explain was hard to think of let alone explain his mind drifted back to last night Sora was his sister he knew what was going to happen to her, but it still hurt to lose her after only just finding her again, most of the story he was going to tell was true, 'at least…' he thought 'she didn't suffer as much as I have'.

Once breakfast was eaten and cleaned up everyone settled in to living room and settled down and waited for someone to talk, after several moments someone did and that someone was Yugi

"I get the feeling that you know who that wolf…I mean girl is."

"Yes we do Yugi, well Seth does, it's that right Seth…" Anzu replied softly looking at Seth hoping he would be up to tell the story, they had been told to tell, now wasn't the time for the exact truth.

Seth nodded and began to speak

"Well first this first I should tell you that her name is or was Sora and she was my younger sister, we grew up moving round foster homes as they couldn't find anyone who wanted to take on two children as most wanted one, and we had agreed that we would go to a new family together, after many years we finally found a family even though they hardly acted like it they treated us like slaves only acted thoughtful when there where guests, after a year of being with them Sora disappeared, she had been playing outside while our 'parents' where at work it was the only time we could be free…Just before they were due back I went to go and bring her back inside and she was gone, I look every where I could and nothing it was like she had just vanished, our parents acted like they cared but really could care it was one less person to look after I often foundered why they had taken us in, then a few years after she was taken I was and well you know the rest…I have no clue what had happened to her up until today, I'm just glad she didn't end up like we did and did suffer as much as we did…"

Throughout the story Seto couldn't help but feel for Seth he knew what he had gone though and in a way they had the same experience with the adopted family expect they had ended separated and would ever see each other again, he hoped that would never happen to him and Mokuba.

Anzu spoke next "As you know Yugi we were all taken from our families for unknown reasons, most of us came have had troubled, difficult or challenging past to deal and has been used against us many time and will still be until it's all over with, when it will be I don't know since it seems there's more going on they what meets the eye"

Yugi nodded as did most people understanding what Anzu meant while also feeling sorry for Seth, no one apart from those that had suffered knew what they went and are still going though

* * *

"It appears they are staying true to what they were told" the hooded figure spoke to those that where around it while looking though a portal that showed everyone in living room

"Just like we told them too" the figure in the yellow responded

"Yes that is indeed true however we still have a way to go before the truth can come out but first we need to find out what he is up to…"

The hooded figures that wore coloured hood all nodded before the red one spoke up

"Do you think young Yugi will survive against Afekia?"

A sad sigh as the answer

* * *

It was time, he was ready he wanted Yugi now, and he didn't like to be kept waiting he stood outside the house that contained Yugi and lifted his arm and sent two powerful blasts of magic towards it, then he transformed into his 'human' form taken from someone he had once controlled

The blasts sent everyone flying luckily no one was hurt and those you could use their wing to protect those who couldn't, the basted seemed to have set out to get them out and not hurt them, moving carefully everyone managed to make their way out into the open, it was then Yugi felt something or someone was calling him or was calling the demon inside of him, he couldn't help it his demon was trying to take out him it was like when he was under the control of the chip, he fell to his knees screaming in pain as he tried to control what was going on but he couldn't he screamed and his demon took over.

Yami who had been next to him trying to find out what was wrong, was thrown backwards when the demon took over

"Now that's more like it little one…"

Everyone turned to face what looked like Bakura had done 5000 years ago standing a fair bit away

Yugi growled and moved towards him ready to fight

"It can't be" exclaimed Jou, Shizuka Honda and Otogi

"It is I'm afraid" Anzu and Seth sadly replied

"Afekia…" Sugoroku and Shimon stated

* * *

Gasp it can be…

But it is all will be explained soon

The next chapter should be the last…hopefully for this one it will be continued with a sequel mainly due to things changing that don't quite match up with this brief description of this story

Fight scene next…oh joy I love writing them as much as I love writing flash backs

But anyway with just two more this before I out (will be amazed if people are still reading this)

First things first I have decided to award those that have reviewed every single chapter of this story with a preview of its sequel (when I get around to writing it I need to finish this one first)

And secondly (this is mainly for Atemu Yugi Lover34 and Sliferservant) is it still alright for me to use your OC's that you have given me to use (just want to make sure just encase and double check) I'll most properly contact you just to confirm stuff.

But anyway if your still reading this then don't forget to review I love hearing for you

See you all soon...

Crystal Sora over and out


	22. Authors note

Hello everyone I'm sorry to say this is not a chapter update but just a authors note about the said story , I know they aren't liked as they are seen as bad news in away but I feel that seeing as I haven't updated in almost 2 years( I had wanted to do this a lot sooner but things happed) I feel that you deserve a reason and that is writers block it's still got me and a tight hold I know what I want to write in my mind I can't seem to put it into words on my laptop, that and Uni, relatives passing away and jobs getting in the way

Now to talk about this story that is posted under as that top bit will be on every one I'm still working on pain and suffering (it's still kinder fresh in my mind which is good) however what I shall be doing is re-witting it then posting the next chapter which will be the last one before a sequel as I feel it could be a little less choppy and flow better how long will it take…I have no clue right now but this not will be taken down then replaced with the actual chapter 22

I just want to make sure that (this is mainly for Atemu Yugi Lover34 and Sliferservant) is it still alright for me to use your OC's that you have given me to use (just want to make sure just encase and double check)

Man I wish I could word things better this sounded different in my head but anyway thanks for understanding that if you do anyway And I would also like to say that I do how have a twitter account that is linked to this so I hope to post updates on that so people know what's coming, feel free to contact me on there or here if there's anything else you would like to ask…now to cope and paste this to other stories and edit the middle…fun

See you all soon...

Crystal Sora over and out


End file.
